


Dragons of the Sea and Sky

by Luv_Makes_U_Strong



Category: Chinese Dragons from Mythology, Dragons from All Mythologies
Genre: F/M, Other, Overcoming fears, Speciesism, ecological plundering vs harmonious living in Nature., genderisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Makes_U_Strong/pseuds/Luv_Makes_U_Strong
Summary: There are five main groups of Dragons.   Humans need Dragons for protection and assistance, and Dragons need humans to prevent their extinction by witless hunters, and/or savage, fearful groups of superstitious Believers that mistake these beautiful Intelligent Beings for imaginary demons.  Climactic swings of months long drought then storms then freezing sub-zero arctic fronts,  the movements of huge glaciers down from the poles in this time of colds and colder temperatures, and deadly typhoons from the seas, mean that only the hardiest most resourceful humans survive.  In what are today's temperate zones, the huge continent covering sheets of ice miles thick made a very inhospitable climate.  Cultivation of grains was only  beginning in the most protected valleys and river deltas, and on the edges of grasslands where wild grains and fruit trees met the vast forests.  Short supplies of edibles required humans co-operation in many communal ways. Humans lived primarily in caves 25,000 years ago, but hunters must have traveled with temporary shelters. Rudimentary foundations for stone houses 50,000 years old have been found. Come imagine with me.
Relationships: Dragons - Relationship, aquatic mammals., humans - Relationship
Collections: Week #35: Dragon





	1. Snowflyte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe and Ciara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chloe+and+Ciara).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the dragons that soar highest. Ice Age Asia is an interesting place for both Neolithic humans and dragons - warm blooded, intelligent as humans, capable of communicating with humans.

_ **High above the roiling oceans a great beast with multiple pairs of present day sail sized flapping wings sang louder than the storm she flew within. She was as long as two Blue whales, and her circumference was that of the average Beluga. Upon her neck rode an unlikely pair of humans: a grandmother and her adolescent granddaughter. Bending their heads against the furious icy rain, clad in triple woven and oiled coats and pants, the pair clung strongly to the dragon's extended tendrils that had come to be known as dragon reins. Four mighty beasts and their human partners flew through wild cold winds on their way home from the region of the Northern Great Ice Desert to the saftey of their High Mountains keeps. ** _

** _As they both the humans and their lifelong draconic companions flew, they scouted the skies and the vast grasslands below for signs of the lost hatchlings and their captors. Two nights before, as all the flyers slept, pirate-raiding hunters tribesmen and their Dragons of the Burning Eyes, scaled the mountains to reach the high caverns. In these days of huge ferocious bears and lions, severe cold and killing storms, puny humans needed the power and ability to fly which constituted draconic protection. That dreadful night the kidnapping proved that even Mighty Flyers needed human cunning to assist them stay safe. Humanity's wonderful tool building skills and useful oppositional thumbs aided the dragon's electrically self generating weapons. Over centuries of subfreezing weather, he two groups symbiotically enhanced each others' survival._ **

**_ As pebble sized hail began its damage to scale and flesh and bone, by battering against them, they rose higher. Soaring into into the colder winds scouring the cloud tops meant such below freezing temperatures that both dragon and human skin was losing warm blood circulation at the surface. To glide down and seek shelter might have seemed wise, but below them lay the great plains without tree or thicket, hedgerow or scrub for cover. Home to the aurochs and all two-legged huge runner birds in storms like this no hunting could take place so dragon kind did not waste energy fighting turbulent dangerous winds here. Higher is better was the motto of the Flyers. Farther to the East lay the peninsula of the sea fishing-hunters and their piratical cousins, of hunting and gathering tribes both peaceful and cruel or treacherously deadly. Tools were fashioned of stone, homes were found in caves and caverns, fire was precious above all else, and the clans lived from season to season. Even as more wickedly fierce gusts tore through the night, the Riders whispered to their beloved dragon partners sharing their discomfort but urging their friend to fly further on.._** _**Finally the peaks of their home mountain range became somewhat visible in the far distance. Determinedly all resonated determination among themselves. ** _

of

_ **Distant stars shone through a break in suddenly dissipating clouds. Heartening was the view of the peaks and their high cliffs; soon they would see their caves' openings. Each pair of women and the lone men lovingly encouraged their dragons to endure their exhaustion. Home was in sight. Did not they all begin to smell the kettles of mushroom and green top soup bubbling within the caves of home ? "Yesss"' spoke the Great Dear Ones in return. One large beacon fire glowed to steer them home, and so, deftly the dragons began their descent. Tonight there would be much to discuss over sips of Brew and crusts of warm graincakes, both in the high ceilinged dragon-hall among the stalactites, crystals, and rocky walls, and in the warmer human-hall with its bright weave covered walls.**_

_ **Wrapping their thick capes about them the watchers below now spied the huge palely glimmering bodies. As their skill in tacking and alternately gliding seemed effortless to the many anxious eyes below, a low cheer rose from the waiting group. Then mothers, wrists jingling with silver bands raised their smallest babes to welcome their daughters and their own mothers home. Happily a rhythmic chanting began and rose ** _ _**until the riders and beasts also heard their welcome song. Landing precisely, the beautiful dragons folded their many pairs of wings, and lowered their heads to assist their riders to dismount.** _

_ **Trumpeting choruses from mates and younglings welcomed the weary flyers as they ponderously moved toward the largest cavern. Another mission safely completed; another week of Life earned to bless in heart's inner sanctums. From the depths of the smaller caves lanterns glowed, and families awaited the weary pairs. Hot water to cleanse, and warm soup to revitalize, dense soft woven blankets awaited upon the trestle table's benches. Maps had already been unrolled. Logs were open, inkstones wetted and quills sharpened for recording. ** _

_ **Much further south on a small peninsula, the moon rose over the Eastern Sea. Between two mountain chains extending down its length almost to where the tip broke into islands in the southern sea, were many valleys, some enriched by fertile rivers, some barren , rocky, and windswept. As any dragon could see skimming over foothills, there were areas of gently rolling grasslands as one approached that Southern sea. Orchards crept up the hillsides, and piney forests clung to the mountains themselves. As the winds moved from the not distant great Western Continent they blew out their harshness over channel and mountain before arriving in this flower blessed landscape. Here were the niches and the protected ledges of a race of smaller dragons, possessing only one pair of wings and no mutated bodily weapons of attack or protection. For in their peaceful valleys, they needed none. These creatures soared or cruised, cavorted in the crystalline air and demonstrated with wing and body the pure joy of flight.** _

_ **Across that narrow western sea, at the continent's edge wandered tribes of human hunters. Here the unending grasslands yielded not to forests, but in cliffs that fell down to scree. Living in and the abandoning cave after cave, these nomadic more hungry humans, skilled in weaponry and hunting, having already hunted the four legged wooly elephants and other giant beasts away, now took aim at the flyers who sometimes crossed over the waters in flight - the dragons of the Flowered Land. These humans rarely attempted to descend the cliffs and foraged up and down that rugged clifftop. Ragged hills and scrub growth did afford much small game for them, but such hunting was more tenuous than finding a stray Auroch, or pair of wooly mastodons.**_

_**This night a smaller, younger Flyer, Threadwynne Ara by name, coasted across that slender sea resting on thermals, unconcerned as she flew until she was within sight of the hunters. She was studying the opalescent reflection of the moon in some brackish wetlands of that continental shore, and debating about the riskiness of ascending to the ridges above. Ancestral ballads so filled her soul that she had begun singing as she flew, not attending to who or what might be nearby. Her song, high, fluted. and oddly melodic, roused the hunters of the steppe from sleep within their circular hide covered lean to hunting houses. Grabbing weapons they raced to cliff's edge fighting among themselves about how best to knock that little dragon from the sky. One fitted a long fierce arrow to his clumsy bow, and began to shoot. Thread Ara felt the arrow fly past and without thinking dove so fast away, that there was no stopping her**._

_ **Soon enough she overtopped the favored mountainsides, their forested heights, and was once again over her beloved varieties of evergreens, then nut and fruit tree covered foothills, and finally down to the valley where meadows mixed with small farms growing barley, and millet, cabbage and green leafy things. As she passed over bee-rich grasses she flowed into the small homestead that had long time since unremembered, welcomed her tribe and all those of her kind.** _


	2. Star Gazer Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the small-sized dragon family and their mind-bonded humans. Some of the dragon family have encountered trouble. Neighbors are their defense.

_ **Landing upon an outdoor bench, Threadwynne Ara saw large baskets of red, yellow, and pale green apples arranged in rows across the barnyard. Indigo dusk unrolled itself across the valley and a glitter of stars was beginning to decorate the sky. She smelled dinner pies fresh from the oven and landed besides the adjacent wood and stone home. She was still an adolescent dragonet, but fully grown and had her own whisperer - Hoseok, whose family had lived with these dragons and their dragon ancestors for generations. "Aigoo, Dear Thread Ara," called Hoseok from their spring, where he just finished filling the second of two split wood buckets. "Do you bring news of the mountains?" Both friends gazed into the swath of stars above. "Yes it is beautiful," he murmured to her. **_

_ **"No interesting discoveries, but a report on coming weather, maybe I'll save for dinner time then," thought she to him. Then still full of play despite her long and strenuous flight she leapt into the air again and tousled his hair as she flew over him. Deftly Threadwynne dove under the yoke across his shoulders, slipping it onto her own strong but narrow ones. She laughed before flying towards the pale light shining through the opened shutter of the kitchen door. "Earning my supper..." , she telepathically communicated to the youth. Her long talons brushed the sill of the window with a familiar clicking noise. ** _

_ ** Hoseok's mother called out to Thread; the little dragon chirruped a bit of song to her in response. Thread Ara plopped the heavy buckets inside the kitchen doorway. The family had made their door of two split, sliced, and polished boards made from fallen oaken trees. "Threadwynne, it's too small in here for flying ". ** _

_ **Hoseok' s distant cousin Mah Rhy Ah - adopted into his family many, many cycles ago, reached out to hug her winged friend. Threadwynne, chilled from the cold upper level winds and leaned herself against Mah Rhy Ah's chest. Affectionately the girl wrapped her shawl around the beautiful beast now stretching her head near Rhy Ah's face. "Tell her that I know she's hungry, Hobi, and that we saved one whole pie for her. And remind her that after my Bright Star, I love her moat of all." ** _ _** She brushed a bit of ice off Thread's head where it had crusted over her heavy scales. ** _

** _Happily, the dragon verbalized melodically in grateful response. Thread communicated love and thanks. Hoseok nodded and repeated the dragon's message as he entered their hearth room with a large basket of apples._ **

** _"But you didn't give me a chance to cuddle you, or to warm your head just now, so don't be comparing me to Rhy Ah again," Hobi thought to his bonded-dragon. Aloud he told mother and Mah Rhy Ah that Threadwynne preferred them to himself. _ **

**"_I love you Hobi." Threadwynne leaned out her long swan like nec toward him._**

** _ "And I love you dear friend, " Hoseok responded as he went about his evening chores. Soon he carried yet another heavy basket of fragrant fruit inside for the night. _**

**_Thread _ _shared that the weather was a bit wild off shore, and that there was cold hail over the mountains bringing cold rain to their enclosure by tomorrow at dawn. Hands full, Rhy Ah now brought their dinner outside. wondering what Thread and Hobi were saying to each other in their thoughts. As she walked, Threadwynne followed closely sniffing the air loudly. Rhy placed Thread's pie upon the large flat stone Threadwynne used as her table. Then placed another on the apple wood stump often used by herself and Hoseok. Mother called her to come fetch cider, but as she stepped away she urged Threadwynne to eat. Thread would sit so politely waiting for others, but silver drips would dribble down her neck, threads of drool, which was how she'd earned her name._ **

** _"There were some storms up in the nearby mountains", Hoseok began telling _** **_the little dragon's news to the family through the open window. Rhy Ah sat down beside him . lListening to Threadwynne, he told her story about the encounter with the warrior-hunter clan across the narrow part of the western sea. " Thread, I wish you wouldn't take chances when you are by yourself." Hoseok frowned at her._ **

**_Expressing regret for reckless flying and gratitude for the delicious dinner to Hobi, Thread Ara flew back to the lean-to barn. She dove into her hay bed on its loft. Neither her mother, Beloved Star, or sister Bright Star, had returned from their visit to the southern sea. They gone to search that coastline for the mighty dragons who swam with whales. Today was like many other afternoons when the pair had separated from Threadwynne, each to scout a different area. As she lay upon the long dried grasses Thread remembered how pleasant it was to fly alongside mother and their larger cousin species, and to glimpse some of the amazing creatures of the sea. It was quite dark and she might have felt worry and flown to alert Hoseok but she was young and still growing, and very, very tired. She fell asleep wondering where the pair were._ **

**_******_ **

** _Beyond the end of the mountain chain that stretched the length of the peninsula, foothills crowned by jumbled jagged rocks fell down to smaller rock strewn shores. On a particularly sharp outcropping lay Bright Star, her wing torn by an arrow. Anxiously Mother Beloved Star, brought sea grasses to stop the bleeding. Luckily the clumsy arrow had nicked her wing and not shattered the bone. Bright Star groaned, in too much pain to fly. Skin and muscles need time to heal. Torn between concern and need, Mother Beloved could not make herself leave her wounded child to return home for help. Beloved had assisted Bright Star into a crevice between two immense slabs of basalt. Both were hungry and thirsty, and beginning to feel the evening's chill . Worst of all, cold rain rained down. _**

** _Who were these armed hunters hunkering down at furthest edge of their land? Their boat was crudely made like their weapons. And they seemed centuries away in human terms from their friends,_ **

**_Threadwynne's mother wondered why these primitives had arrived upon their shore? Observing them as she flew high overhead, she saw they were barely old enough to have borne the children they' d carried here. No elders had accompanied them. Beloved suspected they engaged in foolish fights among themselves. Fellow clansmen had left the safety and shelter of their deep caves further north on the arc of the peninsula, to somehow paddle and pole through that rough and ice filled sea and abandon these families here. Mother Beloved Star determined to loop across the peninsula's tip, until she had seen that they were not out hunting her fallen daughter that night. At last they seemed to all be asleep in their cave slightly above the level of high tide. Memorising this location to share with Threadwynne later, she returned to Bright with a branch of blackfruit._ _Uncomfortably_ ** ** _she lay beside her daughter directing her precious energy to warm them both. _ **

**_ As night ended and the rose-gold light of early day faded the stars' light, she prayed that somehow Threadwynne or another nearby dragon would fly down this way._ **

** _******_ **

**_When Thread Ara awoke to find no mother or sister beside her, she flew immediately to Hoseok 's room and called him outdoors awakening him with her alarm. Rousing his family, he quickly stoked their hearth fire and gathered them to make a plan as porridge bubbled. First they set alight their _** ** _smudge-fire tower, for not half a day's dragon flight away lived another farmer/dragon group who were kin to the humans, and distant kin to the dragons. Although time passed slowly for Treadwynne, before midday, despite the rain and gusty winds, two dragons appeared over the tops of the apple orchard. Threadwynne flew up to greet them. Co-operation among these dragons and human families had ensured their survival for generations. All three dragons landed on the hard pressed down earth outside of the little stone home and Hobi and Mah Rh_ ** ** _y Ah were brought sliced apples and warm grain porridge for the two visiting dragons. They discussed their route and possible needs, took the bag Hoseok gave them, and quickly took off again._**

** _Hobi watched his beautiful friend soar off into the nasty weather. "Don't worry Hoseok," Mah Rhy Ah reassured him. "They will fly more swiftly with the winds at their back," but she herself shivered. _**

** _Now he attempted to comfort her. "Your Bright Star will be back as soon as possible and we will take care of whatever problems there are." Still looking up into the late morning sky, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the trio disappeared into the swirling grey rain clouds. "Hold on and hope," Hobi murmured. "They carry a bag of ropes and gear for rescue," and he drew her back inside. Wrapped in their heavy cloaks against the weather. they went with his brother to gather fallen fruit for cider making. Shooing their fat egg-layers away from the wind-downed fruit, they filled several baskets before returning home chilled and red-eared._ **

******* **

** _What a relief to find Aunt Noona and her cheerful children gathered by the hearth warming themselves. They set down the apples and hugged their family. "Where are your giant pets?" asked Rhy Ah. Auntie gestured toward their lean to structure separate from the house. _** **_Her two half-wolves slurped water near their barn's slanted opening so noisily thst they could just make out the sound through the shuttered window. _ **

**_ These littermates Noona had adopted after she found them half frozen, and mostly starved during last winter's roof-_ _t_** **_opping snowfall. Domesticated now, they had become completely loyal to Noona and had pulled her sledge holding her youngest. Father was toweling off those little children as they laughed and chirruped like baby birds. _ **

_** Noona's three other dragonets also huddled near the fire thawing themselves from their cold flight. Hoseok gave more details about whither and wherefore the trio of dragons had flown earlier. Carefully his aunt communicated this to her own bonded dragons, who seemed to attend to every word.**_ **_Li Brave Light now nodded her emerald head rolling her amethyst eyes in sorrow. She leapt upon Auntie and settled heavily. As she tucked the smaller dragons under her wings, she began communicating with Noona. _**

**_Noona now voiced Li Brave's thoughts. "She has said that not two turns of our earth ago, a visiting dragon from five farms over, reported that pirates from the northern Islands seemed to be making a stop down south." Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Father plucked up the little ones and sat with them on his lap, as the silence grew heavy. Noona continued nodding encouragingly to her dragon, and then she spoke again, " Fierce Wind told Li Brave Light here, that it had been said that those hapless humans, were dropped off on the southern shore - what little there is of it." Noona went on, " we had planned on coming by anyway to bring some of the fine red berries you all like so well... and… well … to trade for apples, so we'd sit a bit and share this news, so here we are." _ **

** _Mother encircled her sister and the dragons in her arms. "Unni, who knew that our dragons would go a wanderin' or would come upon those foul …, no ...no... we don not know that they came upon them?" said Mother. She turned to her husband asking,"didn't Threadwynne say Beloved and Brighty were off to find their aquatic cousins and the whales? Remember how happy they were to have the possibility of talkin' to one o' the really big Swimmer Dragons."_**

**Of _course_ _besides Threadwynne Ara , everyone in ythe warm room was worried for Brighty and Beloved's safety. There were so few humans and dragons here, that every one was precious and valued. "Brighty, my Brighty," cried Rhy Ah tears beginning to fall._ **

**_*****_ **

**_Shortly after daylight that day, the abandoned clan had grabbed their spears and crude bows and arrows and begun searching for the fallen dragon. _** ** _With hand gestures they picked their way over the rough and barren coast. _ ****_Three little families comprising this clan now occupied two caves and had found quantities of eels and seabirds. But those were not their customary foodstuffs. On this rocky shore they were trapped because of a tear in the hide covering of the little boat. _****_Just last night a very large bird flew overhead, one such as they had sometimes seen before. Although their arrows had not brought it down at their feet they knew that it was wounded and figured it could not have traveled far. It was large enough that it would give all of them a tasty meal. They really wanted to find it._**

**_Now this morning they were determined, so leaving their smalls with one mother five hunters set out. Keeping near the shoreline on this day of wind and rain, they slipped and slid as they climbed over the rocks until they had become too cold and wet. A basket of eels was an easy meal so they returned to the cave for a small rest. Under an overhanging tilted slab of rock, that was ther cave's entrance, they built another fire and warmed and dried themselves._ **

*****

**_Taking a chance, making a guess in the dierction of Mother's flight, Thread and her friends had flown over the lower hills straight down to the Southern Sea. As they saw waves topped with foam in the far distance, they dropped down and zigzagged over the jagged terrain. Little Shoo Ki to Threadwynne's delight cried out joyfully. Mother Beloved Star called out in return. Quickly landing, they set about caring for the wounded Bright Star. Now dragonets do have somewhat opposing taloned claws but bandaging is difficult for them. So the two males urged Bright Star to rest in the empty sack from Hobi to carry her home. Threadwynne joyfully scouted the way, as she did for her human-bond Hoseok._ **

** _Although deep grey clouds still heavy with rain and sleet hung over them as they flew home, they at length they spotted the warm light of the homestead and brought Bright Star into the barn. Making her comfortable, they soon found themselves loved, hugged, and cross questioned for longer than their tired bodies liked. Noona and Rhy Ah insisted on rebandaging the wounded wing. Apples were eaten and Shoo Ki fell asleep in a crouch. Thread, Mother Beloved and Li nudged him down, her little dragonets cuddling beside him. Threadwynne laid her head upon her mother and fell asleep, at which point their human families departed to sleep close to the hearthfire on this freezing and icy night. As Mah and Hobi walked back hand in hand, he looked at the low hanging clouds white with snow in their bellies. "Snow and more snow tomorrow", he mused. Mah sniffed deeply, "yes, and ice too, but will Auntie be all right staying another day?"_ **

** **

** **

_ _


	3. Glacial Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of the Dragons has lost her first clutch of babes to some clan of vicious pirates. She and her sisters are searching to find the hidden location where the possibly blinded young dragons are kept. In her dreams, only, she makes contact with the Flower land Dragons, and the Sea dragons who may provide the assistance she and family need to rescue her children.

_ **Pearl Mother lay her great length down in the huge cavern known as Dragon Hall. Solicitously her mate now asked in rumbling tones if they had passed near shore near chain of the pirates. "Noooo" she began. " So much sea ice and glacial white surrounds the northernmost lands that it cannot be where they have imorisoned our little ones," she intoned slowly, her deep melodic voice resonating and creating harmonics within the rocky walls. "We flew from easst to wesst along the glacierss's edgess', and sssaw no sssign of cave or hiding place." Pearl's eyelids dropped in sorrow. Emerald furred and Sapphire eyed, her spouse Sapphire, a bit smaller and more agile than she, quickly slid beside her** _

_ **"You are sssso cold my dear'" he whispered, "Your thick pelt is half frozen, and I fear thatr you will sssssicken,'" he said ringing a bell. Soon two heavily garbed human Riders climbed from the entrance to a respectful distance. They bowed deeply. "My wife needs warming, what can you bring her?." They bowed again and scurried off. The younglings from her sisters' Periwinkle "s latest clutch flew to the opening of the cave and drew down the great woven curtains, blocking the high mountain wind.** _

_ **"Great Mother is that better?" asked the youngest of her sister's children. ** _

_ **"Mmmmm mmnnnn." Her opalescent eyes glinted gold as she gazed lovingly upon these attentive children. "Sssspouse," she said, "how quickly you warm me." Deep pinks and lavendar hues seemed to flash from her mesmerizing eyes as her long lashes fluttered with exhaustion. Just then her riders appeared with those summoned bearing huge urns of warmed water sweetened with honey for the queen. She drank thirstily and exclaimed, "my thankssss to you dear friendsss, I feel this welcome heat ssslide down into my body warming me from within."** _

_ **"We will have them make more," said the assorted riders and bowed out of her presence. **_

_ **"Great Mother, we read and learned by heart the ten pearls of Ethical Behaviour," chorused the children. Mother dragon smiled and proudly they smiled back. "Would you like us to recite?" ** _

_ **"Not just now, darling children I lack discernment to lissten as your fine work meritss jussst now. Perhapss later you can show me," she replied. Her Riders approached and began rubbing warm oil into her wind abraded skin, They massaged her upper shoulders carefully until she purred in relaxed pleasure. "Please go now and tend to your own needsss," coaxed the Dragon Queen. Before they departed for their own rest they laid their hands gently upon her cheeks and shared for a moment the Intense Love these mind-bonded Beings knew. ** _

_**"Blessings," the three murmured taking their leave of each other.** _

** _At the far end of the hall, this ritual had been repeated by the Queen's sister Peridot. She was restless, and unsettled. Now her Riders also were bidding her goodnight. Four Royal Dragons had flown out to search the plains below the glaciers and arctic wastes that extended more than a third of the way down the great Eastern continent. For a day they had flown searching. Periwinkle and her husband had thought that perhaps there were fire mountain fastnesses, and a cave to rival this one, hidden as much by the mountains' dangerous slopes. On the vast plains, or among the fire mountain range there were nests of raiding humans and within one such hiding place lay the queen's children, alone, and who knew in what condition? Now as Periwinkle and her spouse cuddled their little ones, the gratitude they felt to have returned safely was mixed with deep sorrow for Sapphire Eyes and the Queen Pearl._**

**_Bursts of fierce sharp blue blazed in Pearl's consort's eyes. Solemnly, briniging an end to this day's exploratory journey, he promised her, "we will recover our children." Deep in his heart he also added, '"and we will travel to the hidden cloud covered valleys of the Flowering Land to find medicine to heal them if need be." _ **

*****

** _Leagues and leagues away, great white dragons swam among the ice floes, hunting for their favorite meals. Orca played with their babes and sang directions to the dragons indicating where they had last seen the pirate crafts and the giant fish favored by the dragons. Having layers of lighter than air blubber under thick waterproof pelt, and areas of iridescent sturdy scale, Swimming Dragons were impervious to the cold and buoyant, both in air and on the sea if they wished.. Wings tucked in on their sides while swimming, opened in flight, or when navigating the ocean's depths. Just now one of the beauties gathered velocity and sprang into the air. Two sets of minutely scaly wings opened and he soared over the calving glacier towards open sea. At the sound of his wings Beluga looked up, as did Narwhals and the blue whale rulers of the deep sea, breathing out in mighty sprays and after inhaling deeply, re-submerging to feed in leisurely pace upon the oceans' plentiful "soup" of plankton. Wing Farer greeted his Blue Whale friends and then gazed into the distance, but saw no pirate craft. Dinner would not be raiders and their craft today. Pity. Plankton would do. Down he dove where his echolocation helped his distance vision for creatures nearby were recognizable through his sonar and not his sight. Then as he rose toward the surface, Orca soon swam nearby having heard the message from other pods that he had come. There were always smaller prey than pirate ships for them. Amiably whales and their cousins swam with White Dragon for all knew that bellies would be full before too long._ **

** _Wing Farer seized a huge fish from a species millennia old and gathering himself, returned to air, promising the happy pods to return soon. In his huge jaws he carried supper for his waiting family, leaving a crimson trail across the icebergs sailing in the freezing sea. _ **

** _Blasting contained air from his auxiliary lung, Wing Farer shooed away a waiting orca pod and fed his family. However, since children are messy eaters, many tidbits fell into their orca playmates appreciative mouths. Sleepy now, the dragon family swam to their tidal cavern in the glacier._ **

** _As she slept, Pearl dreamed of Wing, whom she had met before in a warmer time of year. She dreamed of tiny brilliantly colored bird sized dragons flocking and flying around her head. And she dreamed of a small singing dragon nestled behind sapphire's head, and of a hatchling resting in his lap. Winds howled with bitter icy cold and down below them waves as tall as the great birds of the plains rushed to the shore. Behind heavy clouds, snow and ice readied itself to burden flyers who dared to face this storm. . Then onwards the group flew just above the huge waves and the even more turbulent winds. Following an unknown shore she saw Sapphire's brother who flew with dragons the like of which she'd never seen._**

**_ Her dream shifted and WingFarer, swimming through the troughs between the huge waves, had grabbed a pirate bark in his huge jaws; the pirates, only half the size of his fangs, the skin covered craft... all disappeared. She was flying to Sapphire and her hatchling but the winds pushed her away, and the hatchling mewled pitifully..._ **

** _Jerking her upper body out of her mate's warm embrace, Pearl Mother cried out her distress. Of course her riders had dreamed this with her, and were already running to her, shawls wrapped tightly around their nightdresses against the cold. Now their majestic dragon queen flew to the edge of the cavern below its edge a drop of thousands of feet ended on ice covered jagged granite teeth-like rocks. _**

** _Sapphire's eyes alight were with concern, The First Consort called Pearl to return to her sleeping spot. "Dawn has not come, do not fly out into the dark and bitter cold, " he said and bade her share her distress with them. "Did you dream of hatchlings? Surely there is a clue embedded in this dream. Tell us what you dreamt for some element of your dream, may help in our search , ..." he reasoned, " and we may sooner find the children." _**

M**_ore warm honey water arrived for Her Highness, and she settled back in place to think. Mei-Mei and her Grandmother recalled details from the dream the three had shared. Excitedly Grandmother Feng drew maps from the nearby chest and together they marked with a charcoal stick a new route to take on their next foray. _ **

** _"Blessingss upon you Dearesst Oness," spoke the queen softly. "Please return to your sssleeping quarterss, for it is too cold here for you, clad as you are." Laying their hands again upon her brow ridges in farewell, her riders took their leave. _ **

** _Quiet returned to the great vaulted hall. Pearl laid her head upon Sapphire's neck. Outside the blizzard wailed and added even more snow to the paths cut in the rock. _ **

_ **.** _


	4. Rescue Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates 25,000 years ago must have looked like other gatherer-hunters, but they took not just from Nature but from other groups of humans. Cave art recently re-analyzed has been interpreted as communal clan or tribal activity. I think pirates raider tribes might have been outlier clans split off from main groups. Since coasts of Ice-Age-Asia are under ocean waters miles and miles deep, I will speculate about pirate boat construction . Their ships would have been nothing like what exist in modern imaginations for pirates. Neolithic humans and their Ice Age ancestors had no metallurgy. When we think Ice Age, we think giant deer, bears, mammoths and rock lions, and hunters in bearskins with weapons of sharpened flint - European and North American images. We seldom imagine the great plains and grasslands of Asia traversed by Aurochs and large Ostrich relatives, nor of once newly emerged Himalayan Mountains, nor the vast shore of continental Asia extending about one hundred miles further into the Pacific than it does now. Northern and Northeastern Asia was thickly forested with both conifers and many kinds of deciduous trees, and the first millet grew at their edges among the grasses.

_************ _

_ **The Great Shore** _

_**Narutitu hugged his dragon Flame Eyes' neck as they truggled to fly smoothly in the wild winds of the early evening storm. There was no safe landing spot on this craggy coast. High winds and darkness made the storm more terrifying. Sometimes they were blown over the cliffs that dropped precipitously down to rocks left behind by the last glacier's retreat. There was no bit of landhigh or low, where they could stop to rest. Further north beyond this inhospitable shore lay the wider scree beaches of the caves of home. Clan Leader Nami would have some kind of fish stew bubbling in the giant clam shell they often used to simmer meals. In the near dark Flame Eyes produced the incandescent light unique to his kind, which let the two of them know that they still followed the coast. Their precious peninsular home, though rich in food, was plagued by the gods' periodic shaking of it, and the burning mountains that regularly spit fiery death. As for the food,this island was surrounded by waters rich in finned swimmers, and multi-tentacled soft fleshed sea beasts. The grasses of the sea added to their diet, as did other wondrous water breathers. They lived far enough from the nearest habitable shore to prevent raids from violent hunter-gatherer tribes whose tastes ran to wild boars, wooly mammoths, aurochs, and such difficult to bring down Ice Age creatures. Aggressors of any sort had a difficult time attacking. Since his ancestors had first learned to make craft to travel upon the seas, they had not lacked meals or materials for tools. They were people of and for the Sea.** _

** _Brightening his eye beams, Flame skimmed low to spot their high-tide cave openings. If their tribe had already supped, they would have banked the central fire, making discovery from the sea quite difficult. Around a cove they smelled despair and flew higher. Who or what was trapped cave whose currently submerged opening may have trapped them. _ **

**_Flame knew sluightly of the robbing of dragonlings scarcely out of their eggs, babies too young to leave a prison's entrance. "What do you think Flame?' he asked his flying partner._ **

_ **"If foolish Humans have stolen a clutch of dragon babes, they have underestimated the cost of their foolisssh theft. Whatever Clan or Tribe did sskillfully ssteal these dragons, soon will face dragon sstrength, and dragon wrath. If the Dragon Queen hersself finds her babes,and resscsues them, She will ssslaughter the whole tribe." Banking against a fierce wind gust, Flame caught his breath and continued," I warn you now if that place containsThe High Flyer clutch, move your tribe further away down the ssseacoast. You must journey many Dragon Leaguess to essscape the danger all of you may be in."** _

_ **Thoughtfully considering the warning given, Narutitu gazed even more acutely into the stormy night. **_

**_Some time later the pair spotted the reflections of the barely visible moon upon the basalt sands and shingle adjacent to their home. Flame landed roughly due to fatigue and waded out of the shallows to allow Narutitu to climb down upon the shore. One cave was completely dark, and Flame made his way in there. Holding saddle, and eel skin bag tightly, the dark haired boy crept to the central fire illuminating the other cave. Embers glowed and over those coals, stiil hot, and slightly bubbling in its shell pot, was a portion of stew left for him. Before he could find a bowl made of another shell, and also a spoon, his mother Nami, rose from her sleeping skins. She had questions for him, but first she tended to him. Affectionately she ruffled his dripping hair, then pulled out sponges to absorb the excess wetness. His cloak and over shirt she hung on a rocky outcropping to dry, and then she grinned at him as he slurped her stew making sounds of pleasure. Since he still felt chilled to her, she gestured that he should wrap his sleeping hides around him. He told all the sights of the journey, and repeated Flame's warning. Grateful for his reconnaissance she bade him come sleep between his father and herself. They rubbed noses in love and homecoming, and joined he other members of the tribe in sleep. _ **

_*********** _

_ **Origin Story** _

_ **Dawn broke cold and grey over the forests where some pirate tribes lived. Laboriously those clans trekked from shore to deep woody hills where their caves were. Among the hill caves also lived traditional hunting and gathering tribes who changed caves when an area outside the cave home grew foul with waste. Long ago some tribes had chosen to gather the abundant wild grains from the forests' edge near the tall fertile grasses as one source of food. But all more peaceful clans were often preyed upon by the raiding tribes. Additionally some of these tribal precursors learned to hunt upon the sea. These a**_ _ **ncestors of Narutitu, his friend Hiro and their extended family chose to endure the hardships and the thrill of the open waters. Not all were warlike so many journeyed on beyond the forests seeking safety and the pleasure of wide expanses of sky .** _

** _Their distant cousins left the forests safety, and settled much further down the peninsula where the narrow shores gave greater safety from raiding tribes. This morning, leagues and leagues away from the great forests that comprised the boundary of the Eastern Continent's vast grasslands, dawn came with howling ice driven winds, and biting and tearing cold. This cold felt like a living creature come to suck any warmth from a being too stupid to hide from its enormous strength. Narutitu's family argued within the relative warmth of their cave home about what should be done for the possibly kidnapped young Sky Dragons._ **

_**Tradition had it that every clan elected its leader after the previous one had died. That new leader might argue for a more peaceful or more aggressive way of life but it was The Family that made that choice. So now the clan voted on interfering and if so, to what extent. Often their dragons voted as well, as indeed Flame Eyes, Dagger Fang and their father already had, telepathically.** _

_ **Living on the broad coast, was not easy. Tides ruled their lives as much as wolves, bears, and lions ruled those of their former clans-people. Winters dictated their homes' locations. During milder, shorter seasons the various clans harvested the bounty of wave and shore from their cave dwellings. There were also years of fierce cold when the ice encased inlet and shoreline. As the fisherfolk dragged barks over ice-slick rocks risking broken bones that might never heal right great walruses and ice bears attacked on the thick ice shelf. During these terrible endless winters huge white ocean dragons rose up to devour whole boat crews all in one terrifying open jawed crush of death. Some dragons ate pirates and fisher folk alike, but many left peaceful humans alone. So of course some clans gave up the sea and fishing the ice clogged waters. Some cold spells caused spells many clans to migrate further south on land rimmed with mountains that jutted further and further into the sea. Many of those migrating clans lost touch with their former families, as had Threadwynne's people.** _

_ **It was during these times of traveling that the first abandoned sea dragon runts were domesticated. When the first groups ** _ _ **would find a small keening dragon, at these clans dispatched the rejected creatures, and gave thanks for the blessing found upon the shore. In carvings, they honored the departed Spirit, and made totemic figures to add to their Orca, and Narwhal amulets. However, over the decades, some tribal groups decided to befriend that weakened crying creature, as they had previously done three legged wolf pups and wounded fox kits. This was the origin of the smaller group of dragons of both sea and sky** _

_**These Dragons learned human communication faster then toddling humans. Before a young dragon began to fly, it would assist the tribe as they fished. Dragons could pull boats in seas too rough for their woven sails, or too difficult for good paddling. After many generations of dragon-human cooperation, some humans were born able to understand the meaning of draconic chirps, whistles and clicks. Pairs of Sea-going tribespeople and their dargons became invincible warriors, used for defense by some tribes, and for aggression by others.** _

_ *********** _

_ **Narutitu's tribe's newly discovered proximity with their more raiding cousins was not unusual among the Sea Folk living on the viable shore. Coastal land that remained navigable in the long Ice Age winters was highly valued by the clans and tribes. It happened that tribes stayed near each other because it was taboo to choose a life mate from within one's clan. Yet this morning as Naru told the others about what he and Flame had observed, all shook their heads in dismay. So that early morning a vote was taken for the boy and his friend to fly dragon-back and assess the situation in daylight. Hiro rose and walked to their adjacent cave to scout the area described with his dragon bond, Dagger Fang, who as could be expected already stood on the sand ready to be saddled and mounted. Narutitu joined him on Flame's back. Together they flew low over the waves so their dragons might snatch breakfast as they went.** _

_**"Do you think you two can aproximate distance to the hiding place and the width of the opening?" asked Narutitu of the brother dragons. In response he only received harsh laughter. ** _

_"**You're lucky they're not in a mocking mood. Naru where are your wits today?"**_

_**************** _

_ **The Mountain Caves** _

_ **All the Queen's siblings and their mates, accompanied by their riders flew down to the endless plains at first light. Within a circle of giant stones turned on end by the dragons to break the piercing icy wind, they lit the center fire and conferred on a plan of war. "So we believe that the babes were taken by the pirate sea tribes. Sadly the coast is many days flight from here. Our little ones may turn their eyes to the walls of their prison and die in silent overwhelming grief. Flying north towards the great Ice revealed no cave traps or death pyres and was so wearying." Speaking first the Queen shivered in grief ripples of sorrow coursed down from her dawn pink mighty face, along her deeper magenta pelt and shook her rosy scaled extremities, and tail. Jade green tears dropped from her eyes sizzling gouges in the frozen granite floor. "We do not have days for searching!" she roared into the ashen winter sky. In answer snow flakes began to fall in clusters upon the gathered council of war. "Where do we search today family?"** _

_ **Now her next eldest sister rose upon her legs high above the crouching dragons and humans huddled by the bonfire. When she opened her jaws electricity tore through the air like lightning. "I say we eat and then we fly East toward the Flower Land'" More bolts of electricity shot upward, as the ozone smell of her weapon saturated the air. "Perhaps we will encounter our cousin Sea Dragons at the shore. Or perhaps we will need to turn south ourselves. If we fly on farther south, perhaps we will encounter either peaceful Fisher Folk or Pirates. Perhaps we will finally find the little Flyers of the Flowering Land. Surely those little flyers can travel unobserved along the vast coast and find the location of our dear ones."** _

_ **Laying hands upon their Life-Bonds eye ridges, their riders not only assented, but urged that they depart from this place immediately rather than flying back to let the others know of their decision. After all fire signals could be used to communicate, and so it was done. ** _

_ **High above those tending the old and the young, received the fire signals and stood silent in prayer momentarily before drawing closed the woven entrance curtains of their many caves.** _

*******

_ **After satisfying their great hunger, and slaking their thirst, the mighty creatures flew up until they were above the clouds, reaching the winds that made flying easier. Riders kept embers of the fire safe in earthen pots, which they held for the pots warmed them in these high altitudes. Riders chewed small bits of dried roots which assisted their breathing so high above the plains. Looking down on the clouds now sunlight necessitated the use of their second eyelid to filter the bright light. Earth's star glistened on jewel colored pelts and gleamed off scaly fore and hind legs. Waving tales like rudders the earth's best and greatest fliers poured all their energies into this rescue.** _

_ *************** _

**_Along the Peninsula's Shore_ **

_ **Flame well remembered the way toward the place of wailing. He intuited that those within might have unsatisfied hunger so he grabbed an octopus from the sea, and Dagger followed his lead. As they approached the cave's mouth the boys gripped tightly as their dragons flew directly over the remembered narrow opening. Indeed it was too small for their own dragons to enter although they themselves **_ _ **could squeeze into that rocky prison. Each dropped his offering down to the hungry hatchlings. Wails changed to squawks of hunger now satisfied. Back to the sea returned boys and dragons for a second catch and drop of food. Then they made a third pass to wrest ideas for rescue from this site.** _

_ **Returning home, it seemed the icy needles of rain seemed to have grown into icicle daggers piercing dragons and boys. Winds blew so strongly that the pairs were thrown against the cliffs or doused in the freezing cold sea. Waves grew in size topped with mocking foam. This was most impossible weather for a rescue of such helpless little creatures.** **By the time they returned both the boys lips and fingers were blue with cold, and the dragon's wing skin had begun to freeze. All members of the clan, large and small, surrounded the four rubbing them vigorously with warm fish oil to recover their bodies' warmth before any part blackened.**_

*************

_ **Peninsular Valley - The Flowering Land** _

_ **Even further south in the rich farm lands of the peninsula … as snow fell from the low hanging clouds, Threadwynne coaxed her wounded sibling to allow an application of medicine on her torn wing, and sang her back to sleep. Then she flew out to assist in the gather from the ttree tops of the last apples, albeit covered with fresh snow. Before midday giant sea turtle shell covers had been placed over the once wild vegetables. Now the families grew a few plants from collected seeds themselves. Root vegetables found growing wild, were something they were trying to grow themselves. Dragon wings blew snow from needed paths and after their midday meal, Aunt Noona, her children, Little Shoo-ki and his brothers all began their journey home. Thread flew a short way with them helping clear snow for their dogs and the travois they pulled. ** _

_** Bidding them 'fare well', as they began traveling through the valley, she could not resist rising high. Into the slightly falling flakes spinning downward she danced in the sky with them, then she streaked ever higher singing with all her might. It was in this way that she encountered Sapphire Eyes with his one rider, and the larger gold Warrior Heart. Both dragons seemed too enormous to Thread. She really had only been focused on the dancing crystalline flakes and now Threadwynne panicked. ** _

_ **"Ho, fly not away!" cried Sapphire Eyes in distress as Thread dove down steeply. But Thread Ara was communicating furiously with Hoseok and not paying any attention to the Sky Dragon's imploring call. ** _

_ **"He's really, really big, Hobi, and I think he's chasing me." Inadvertantly looking up at that moment all Thread saw was a huge emerald colored head approaching her far too fast for her overwhelming fear. ** _

_ ** "Breathe slowly Threadwynne," thought Hoseok to her telepathically. "Try listening in case he is speaking to you," he himself had to calm down as well, he thought. ** _

_ **"Little Dragon, please don't fly away, and don't be afraid," Sapphire Eyes panted. "I am a Sssky Mountain Dragon sssearching for my kidnapped children."** _

_ **This last part caught Threadwynne's attention, and she pulled up and coasted now, listening ever so carefully. Carefully keeping his distance from her, the huge creature seemed to float as his two pairs of glimmering wings beat the air. "What happened to your children?" Thread asked, as Hoseok actually held his breath, so closely linked to was he. And so it happenend that not an hour later Hoseok and his family gasped as two of the biggest dragons they could imagine landed in the sloping meadow past their stone and log home. Both earth and house shook as the giants came down to land, and Bright Star rushed out to greet them.** _


	5. Does Size Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Dragons meet their smaller distant relatives on the peninsula. Riders meet telepaths. defensive behaviours can inhibit discernment. Open communication between strangers??? is not achieved in one meeting.

_ **As Dragon Royal Consort Sapphire landed on the wintry snow covered grass of this open meadow, he studied the area carefully. It was of creature making, human or dragon, or indeed, both. No weapons seemed hidden, nor were any in plain sight. Ringed by substantial trees, and flanked by hills the meadow had no fortifications, nor signs of underground chambers for hiding troops. Only oaken trees losing their russet leaves, some evergreen shrubs, and gorse and heather, bracken and late blooming clover spread out in all directions. ** _

_** Down the nearest hill came two humans running, arms spread wide and hands open in a gesture of welcome and peace. Even to a suspicious seasoned warrior like himself their laughing eager faces and excitement gave no hint of duplicity or bellicosity. Over their heads flew both an amethyst and a silver-grey dragon of astonishingly small size, whose whole selves could fit under just one of his taloned feet. The Dragon turned himself to fully meet them, and allowed his rider to dismount. Sapphire felt oddly huge in this created pasture land, even though beside his queen he was smaller. Overhead through the clouds and softly falling snow he spotted bits of open sky. ** _

_**Ruby-eyed Crosswind, as dark as obsidian, whereas he himself was emerald green, now appeared and coasted downwards. It looked as though he landed gently, but once again the valley shook. Slowly their Riders toward the boy and girl, who were in fact adolescents. All bowed fomally. "Welcome to our home noble Dragons," greeted the boy, "... riders," and then he suddenly extended his hand in innocent salutation.** _

_ **Both riders stepped back from this unexpected gesture, hands lightly resting over the scabbards of their daggers, then realized no aggression was intended. Prince of Wei ** **scuffed his boot tip into the thin covering of crystalline snow. Both Riders were wondering at just what had been said, for their spoken languages were different. Judging from the tone and expression on the boy's face it had been a greeting. "** _

_ **"Blessings upon you youths. We come in peace," began Sapphire's rider the Prince of Wei and senior of the two. "We have journeyed here for the first time to ask your help," he continued. Then he brushed an accumulation of cold snow from his hair and forehead, and attempted a smile.** _

_ **Mah Rhy Ah and Kim Soo Hoseok smiled back, but knew not how to respond. Neither pair of humans had understood the other** _ _ ** since tribes and clans lived far apart in that frigid age. Carefully both held hands. Sapphire stepped forward and nudged his rider.** _

_ **"Did you not comprehend the youth's speech?" he asked in his deep melodious draconic language, not just mentally communicating.** _

_**Threadwynne began to sing a response as rapidly as each thought came to her.** _

_ **Sapphire Eyes' head came up in delight. "I hear you Little One, " she knew then that he knew,and that they shared thoughts and words. Threadwynne Ara flew into what would millennia hence be known as 'barrel rolls', singing her delight as she flew. Both large dragons followed her antics with their ****beautiful faceted eyes. "How wonderfully you fly!" Sapphire added.**_

_**Beloved Star was dismayed by Thread's rapid responses and lack of manners and called her to settle politely.** _

_ **Thread flew around the giant dragons' heads sending thoughts so fast that no other dragon had a chance to catch all of them. ** _

_** " Joyful Greetings large ones. Where are you from? Where have you been all these many generations? Are you from another land or sea or, or from another world? From the beautiful orb we see in the night that grows and shrinks and grows again?? Do you know why it does that? **__**Are there many more of you? Is everyone of your kind so large?" **_ _**So**aring happily then gliding back, she was once again reprimanded by her mother Beloved Star, who was standing on Sapphire's snout in order to look into his eye._

_Sapphire was surprised by their fearlessness, and just a little jealous of Thread's adroit aerial maneuvers. _ _"Greetings to you Beautiful Fliers. Mother, please do not fret about your youngling. This excitement has overwhelmed your good teachings. " Then he cast his eyes up to Thread whizzing back and forth around himself and Crosswind, "Little One please give me time to answer so many questions," he spoke-sang in his basso voice. _

_ "Oh Mother we speak the same language ," trilled _ _ Threadwynne Ara delightedly. Hoseok and Mah Rhy Ah also laughed happily, Hobi understood from Threadwynne's mental projections that all dragons here understood each other. _

_ "This is usually the way it is with language," Crosswind thought to them - the other three dragons. Now curiously only Prince of Wei understood Sapphire's thoughts and Crosswind 's rider only understood him, Hoseok's mother undertood Beloved's telepathy, Rhy Ah - Brighty's and he, Threadwynne's._

_ As both Riders began to have questions and so did the youths, Sapphire took charge of the conversation, " Little Dragons, Rider Bonds and young humans we will need to take turns communicating so that all will understand the reason we have joureyed here, and what we ask of you."." _

_ Frantic calls and hurrying footsteps revealed Mother and Father running over the crest of the hill. Quickly Beloved Star sent Hobi's mother a communication," Threadwynne wanted to perch on Sapphire snout so she could look into his eyes too. She was in fact as tall as his eye was high, but her boldness caused her own mother Beloved to scold her and pull at Threadwynne's wing. Threadwynne flew to perch on Hobi's shoulders._

**_ As their parents approached, there were formal introductions to both adults from their settlement, and then the same for Sapphire ,Crosswind and for their Riders. SAll settled into recumbent and peace-signalling restful positions upon the lightly snow covered ground. The two prices spread their warm furry hides out so evertone could be warm enough. As they sat listening _ _ Sapphire began the story of the Sky Dragons, his wife their Queen, and the stolen hatchlings. His listeners were frequently moved during his telling of the abbreviated tale, and the human _ ** _** parents sympathized immediately. ** When the telling was done, even before Mother and Father shared a little of the story of generations living here on this protected peninsula, all had asked what they could do to help the great emerald dragon recover his children. _

_It was at **this moment that all looked up to se yet another huge dragon winging their way. Saphhire and CrossWind's brother Faithful Heart alighted near where the group were in earnest conversation. Welcoming the new arrival politely, ** **Mother recalled her sister's story about the strangers on the southern shore. From human to human to dragon a picture of what might have happened grew in all of their minds. Now Sapphire, the assumed leader made a simple plan. He asked if Threadwynne could accomany them over to the neighboring homestead, so they could gather more information, He asked Crosswind if he would head home to pass on this news after they gathered a bit more at Aunty Noona's.** _

_**"Agreeing with** **you," Hobi 's parents said in quick words, "completely" . Then as they four still stood in place, the two Riders swiftly climbed upon their Lifebonds' necks, and took hold of the great tendrils extending down the sides of their massive faces. Wonderfully in sync the pairs vaulted into the late afternoon sky. Threadwynne sang an excited goodbye as she accompanied the Great Dragons.**_

_ ** Hobi felt total awe as he saw how swiftly the huge dragons flew higher until the clouds swallowed the sight of most of their length. "Can you believe this, Mah RHy Ah ? " he asked in a hushed voice. ** _

_ **"Even if it doesn't seem real, I know that we are no longer as alone on our world as we thought we were, … Oh Hobi, the reverberating sound of their landing, and the deep fluting of their voices, the rushing winds created by their wings as they ascended, … What can I say?" She finished speaking and wrapped her arm over his as he clasped her hand in his. **_

** _"I think we will say a prayer for the babies and for Threadwynne too as she begins what I hope will be a great adventure." Hoseok smiled and together they followed mother and Father back home up the hill. _ **

** _They lost sight of the small amethyst blur that winged rapidly with the majestic dragons. Thread's mother flew to assist in nursing her recovering sister. Hobi began skipping through the snow with Rhy Ah until they tripped and fell and finally raced to their hearth fire's warmth and a most untypical afternoon's chores. _ **


	6. Hardships and Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and the Sky Dragons traverse the plains further south and east where they meet the tiny forest Dragons. Although they had been hoping to find their cousins, the powerful, but very isolated Sea Dragons... the sisiters discover a green and lush are they had only heard of in myths.

_ **Pearl and her two sisters were growing weary, and the coast was not yet in sight. They had flown with powerful winds and had covered the width of many grassy areas. Below now were trees of all kinds such as they rarely saw on the icy desert of the mountain plateau. Although they had seen herds of Aurochs in uncountable hundreds roamed the vast grasslands, and flightless giant birds which craned their necks to stare at the three majestic dragons flying overhead, now they encountered small hills and low ridges where trees grew close together, some obviously evergreen and some losing russet, gold and brown leaves. On the edge of these plains where they met forests, they spotted the packs of wolves who regularly culled the Aurochs, and were sure they had seen a bear or two, although not quite the same larger specimens holed up in caves on the lower slopes of their mountain fastnesses. There were some smaller furry animals that were strange and unfamiliar dodging in between these massive trees.** _

_** All three dragon sisters imagined that if there were smaller beasts, the fruit and nut picking hunter clans must have cave homes in these hills, to capture herbivores who they had glimpsed occasionally darting into what must be underground homes. Here were also hunting birds whose wingspans were quite wide relative to the wolves and other creatures, but small compared to herself and the others flying by her side. Pearl cautioned her sisters that they did not want to encounter a group of spear throwing human hunters. Snow had fallen heavily making visibility poor during the last bit of flying. It lay heavy on the ground and weighted down the conifer's tree tops. But it fell less now and they could be plainly seen just as they themselves could scour the landscape for signs of the kidnapped hatchlings. ** _

_ **"Sister, shall we not return to the plain to rest?" asked her dawn hued sister Periwinkle. "In fact, perhaps ought we not think again about today's journey?" This sister, Periwinkle, slanted her jade green eyes in Pearl's direction asking both with her thoughts and facial expression. She flowed under and over Pearl flapping her six wings tiredly. Pearl surmised that new and perhaps dangerous flying techniques might be demonstrated any second now by her youngest sister. Then there was her middle sister Peridot to consider, whose fits of pique and sporadic tantrums tried Pearl mightily, and was not one to wait patiently awaiting an answer. In fact Pearl's Riders communicated that Peri's pair were twining the great tendrils around their legs anticipating some unpleasant display of temper.**_

_ **"Yes of coursse, dearesst where would you like to sstop?" Perhaps ****thought Pearl Mother absently to herself mostly. Peri winkle picked up her head in relief and smiled.**_

_ **But middle sister Peridot snapped, "oh queen ssister, why would you ssspare a care for ssuch weaklings as ussss ??"** _

_ **I can cajole her out of this rotten mood, Pearl thought to herself, but how?** _

** _Peri did at this moment rise up in the crystal cold air, and flip over and over almost unseating her alarmed riders before diving down and landing abruptly in the deep snow._**

** _Having landed very near the forest, but still on the grassland with its drifts, Peridot was languidly licking mouthfuls of freshly fallen snow thirstily. Periwinkle glided down beside hes sister keeping one eye on their sister queen still circling above. Seeing no angry response to Peridot's reckless flying, she closed all three eyelids and rested. _ **

**_Pearl scented the frosty air, and asked, _ ** ** _"is there a particular part of your body that pains you? Or are you greatly fatigued dearest Peridot?" Now Pearl too alighted upon the icy deep snow. _ _Some wolves looke__d to be approaching the three sisters, and Pearl reached out a taloned foreleg and batted at them. They ran hastily into the forest yelping in fear._**

** _"Is all this searching really necessary sister?" Peridot asked languidly. Turning her great head Peri _** **_slurped more snow. Her tone had been as cold and indifferent as the wintry air._ **

** _Pearl was taken aback, as it seemed were Peridots Riders whose faces had grown paler with those cruel, un-sisterly thoughts she'd expressed. Those Riders were now communicating frantically trying to placate Peri, as well as implore the others to ignore her._**

** _Peridot _** **_was not through with her cutting remarks. "Oh Ssisster you know how it worksss. Without your little ones to cuddle you, your hormones will change and ssoon you will rise again with Sssapphire and make more babes. We need not have flown all thiss way to try to find babies surely dead by now."_ **

**_Simultaneously Pearl and Periwinkle gasped. Pearl rose on her hind legs and roared at her little sister. "Heartless, cruel unnatural kin!" Both of Peridot's Riders were jumping off_**,**_ as Peri II began to _** **_rise up. But before she could reach maximum height Queen Pearl exploded and fired blue white lightning into her sister. The youngest sister fluttered her eyes and rolled over unconscious. Her Riders were now standing before Peridot doubled over inb shared pain, and begging mercy for their knife-tongued bond. Pearl angrily threw herself into the air, "watch over her Periwinkle for I mussst fly or I will kill her!" She disappeared into the swirling heavy snow over the trees._ **

** _Flying away, Pearl wept. Her tears froze as reached a great height. How could her own sister say such uncaring things? She moved her wings more rapidly and sped down and across the long and short-needled trees._ **

** _As she and her silent Riders skimmed over the last of the conifers and approached the snowy branches of the deciduous part of the old forest, bright darts of color seemed to appear and disappear among the treetop's tangled limbs. "Birds?" Pearl mentally asked her Riders._ **

** _Leaning forward Liu found the darting jewel colored creatures difficult to identify. So she thought, "I am unsure. Perhaps if you just glide nearer..."_ **

** _"Their wing spans are so so very small , perhaps Hummingbirds of some sort," ventured Li Hianting. _ **

** _Slowly, now forgetting her sister's malice, focusing very carefully, Pearl Mother dipped closer. Quite unexpectedly, she caught fragments of thoughts. "Meet," "huge," "our kind," and "hide." Squinting her beautiful eyes, Pearl imagined that she was seeing tiny dragons, with two sets of madly fluttering wings and what appeared to be feathered tails._ **

** _"Yes," assented Hianting, "my eyes show me what you see too." Pausing to put surprised thoughts in coherent form, she continued, "I think we are meeting a branch of dragon that we never _ ** ** _expected."_ **

** _Liu sent out a tentative greeting. Gently she called the little bright ones with her mind._ ** **_Astonishingly the diminuitive creatures drew together as though conferring with each other. Liu bade Pearl Mother greet the teensy ones._ **

** _Pearl now reached out calling them mentally. "Beautiful Ones, I am here in peace, sssearching for my losst babes." Perhaps her thoughts also became purposefully quieted and Queen Pearl simply gazed in wonder at these beautiful beings. _**

S**_till somehow overwhelmed the much much smaller Beings now disappeared into the lower reaches of the wintry forest. "Fly " "Hide" Talking cloud"could be barely heard as they disappeared from sight._**

**_ Oh dear, Liu and Hianting, I frightened them away."_ **

** _"Let us circle around for a time," thought her Riders back to her. "If we show that we are not aggressive, they may approach us." As daylight began to diminish, the three Life-bonded friends examined the tangle of snow covered branches and many inquisitive forest dwellers who found a huge dragon hovering overhead to be the best thing they'd ever experienced. Sadly the dragonets did not reappear._**

**_"I have no heart for further journeying," Pearl communicated to her dear friends Liu and her grandmother Hianting._ **

**_Let us return to Periwinkle, and my fang-worded sister, and ascertain that she has recovered sufficiently to return home." Pearl's Riders agreed mentally, and the great flyer turned back to the plains. _ **

**_Periwinkle was softly sobbing and licking her sister's somewhat scorched hind leg. Periwinkle had applied snow to the burned area. As Queen Pearl returned Periwinkle began chastising her sister. Peridot moaned and awoke beginning at the same time to weep hweself. Pearl Mother landed next to them. Unsurprisingly, Peri's Riders were the first to apologize. "We did not see how disturbed she was, and failed to alert you. Please we are endlessly sorry."_ **

** _"I know ladies, and I am sorry to you for the pain I caused you," Pearl thought back calmly. She waited for Peridot to apologize herself. Day faded and through the clouds bits of starry night appeared._ **

** _"Forgive me, Queen," murmured her sister aloud in halting tear choked Dragon speech. "When we return I will spend time reflecting on my foul outburst and the jealousy gnawing away at my heart." Her Riders rushed in adding, " she has risen twice with no clutch following Pearl Mother."_ **

** _Pearl placed her head near Peridot's, "Peridot, I know your sorrow, and you can't keep dwelling on what is not. Regret, despair, anger all are acids burning your mind from within. We grieve with you. Perhaps before you become more miserable we should consult our histories for possible remedies for your losses. Your pain indeed is equal to mine and I should have seen this sooner."_ **

** _Peridot now sobbed loudly as her sister expressed compassion and empathy. Both sisters and all Riders joined thoughts to comfort the hurting younger dragon. _ **

** _As Peri's sobs subsided, a cluster of extremely small bright colors flew from the forest's edge, and soon over a hundred tiny dragons encircled the three huge flyer's heads sending caring messages and also expressing their own hopes that all might soon be well with the 'mighty Ones'. _**

**_"Dragons are dragons are dragons" sang the tiny beings. "One in sorrow, one in living, one in hope for good tomorrow," their voices filled the Sky Dragons minds and a moment of peaceful communion stretched out longer as the very much smaller species landed all about their kin's faces. "We are come to you as ambassadors of our kind, take us with you to your home and let us all work as one." They were folding their wings and tucking themselves into folds of skin, and nooks in pleats of Riders' capes anticipating flight with Pearl and her sisters. _ **

** _Gracefully despite their size, almost like liquid and not flesh and bone, the three searchers began the flight home, caressed by a hundred exclamations of delight. Hours and hours later the mountain fastnesses of home welcomed all the dragons to their caverns._ **


	7. Many minds make the best of plans, but weather has a mind of its own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threadwynne and Sapphire, Faithful Heart and their riders arrive at the caverns of the fisher clan and at last a plan of action is formed. They rush to rescue the dragon-babies all fear that they may be too late.

** _All afternoon sleet, icy snow and other awful varieties of freezing precipitation had fallen. Dried and fresh fish had been boiled with root vegetables to feed the clan. For even their dragons pronounced the weather too foul for the humans to go fishing. Narutitu had paced up and down the cave restlessly always retuning to the entrance to check on the weather. But the foulness and freezing cold did not abate; he'd told his family that he couldn't stop worrying about the baby dragons. "_**

**_"Naru, please come sit with us by the fire and put that energy of yours into mending nets or twisting fibers into rope," requested his mother. Picking up a handful of dried fibers, be began them as he turned and gave her an anxious look. _ **

** _"Acknowledging your wisdom Clan Mother, I regret that I just can't sit comfortably by our fireworking. I keep remembering how pitifully those little new dragonets mewled for their parents, and we left them there." _**

**_ Walking to the opening and drawing back a few of the thick hides there blocking the wind a little, he turned his face towards the bitterly cold night. Hiro, his mother in particular, just as she was the overall mother of the clan, rose and added a seal skin over her son's shoulders. "Can this pacing of yours Narutitu help those babies one bit?" she asked. As though Lame had mentally anticipated her question, Narutitu's {Life-bond} Flame Eyes, crossed the sands from the dragon's cave and nuzzled the boy's neck. Naru knew that Flame felt more connected to those kidnapped creatures than he; he brushed the ice and freezing cold snow off his dragon._ **

** _"Give Dagger-Fang and I a fish-catching net and we will do all we can to gather the little ones up, and bring them here," Flame thought to Narutitu._ **

** _"No, no!" thought back Naru instantly, "you know you are too large to fit into that opening in the rock. So, you can not go down to them, and even if the little ones could understand your instructions to climb into the net you would throw them, how will you fly through coated by this freezing ice-fall. Such icy layers on dragons' wings brings death. What if your wings grew so stiff and heavy that one of you slipped into the sea? If the babies in the net fell in too, how could you save them, for the waves tonight are killing height and there are ice balls washing ashore the water ids so cold."_ **

** _Flame's eyes began to glow with anger, like embers of a fire. His human was forever telling him what he thought Flame capable or not capable of doing! He turned his snout away as his eyes flashed ruby bright across the sandy outcropping and far out over the roiling waves. Grandfather Dragon bellowed from the adjacent cavern, sensing Flame's lost temper. Dagger Fang suddenly emerged having rushed to Flame at the cavern's entrance. Worst of all family members raised their voices loudly. Dagger Fang"s eyes shot emerald light into the dark late afternoon. Now Mother Hiro began asking asking what was distressing their dragons and why was Grandfather up from his sleep? _**

** _ In the midst of human and dragon noise and confusion Hiro whistled sharply. Everyone quieted. Obediently two dragons stilled in place on either side of the entrance as she exerted her authority. Only the breaking of the tall waves on the rocks and the clattering of ice falling on stone, and loud breathing of agotation was audible as all waited for her to speak. "Family," she began," some of you are young and let your feelings speak louder than thoughts. But I ask you did Great Earth Mother send me a dream showing how to rescue these little dragons? No. did The Ancestor Dragons speak to me in dreams telling me how to save the babes? No. So we must wait for the weather to let us make a rescue attempt." She marched over to her son and pulled him by the ear back to the work circle around the hearth. "No more Narutitu. And Hashi I am glad you kept your place and worked on." Both dragons lay down in the entrance way, bodies in the cave, and faces out looking to the sea._ **

******

**_From their position skimming through the lowest edges_ _of the storm, clouds, Sapphire, his brother and their riders spotted the brief but intense red flash of light below__ followed by an equally intense ray of emerald green. As they descended through the wing freezing precipitation to the ice and snow storm battered coast, Threadwynne, asked if they had spotted a dragon. "I have been searching for some sign of the sea-hunting clans and their dragons, we have seen some very odd light and we are going to investigate? _** **_I saw a burst of scarlet light. Didn't you see it??"Sapphire communicated to her._ **

** "_I too saw it and_** **_ it was unlike any flame's glow I ever saw," responded his brother. "Perhaps it is the strange dragons we seek."_ **

** _Now both slowed their steep dive into a curve studying the height of the waves and the small sandy shore. They spotted the twin cave openings. Then first Sapphire and then his brother dropped heavily on the patch of shore unflooded by the tides. There was scarcely room for them. _ **

**_Stepping out of their cave, Flame sent an even brighter warning burst of light above the heads of the intruders, taken off guard so did Dagger. Reacting aggressively, Sapphire roared and shot his lightning straight up into the twilight. Some family exclaimed at the excessively bright light. _ **

**_"What foolishness is this? " grumbled the Elder plodding to his cavern home's entrance. With his deep growl of irritation he stopped the four males before blood was shed._ _Rolling_ _his white rimmed blind opalescent eyes, Grandfather turned toward the huge Sky Flyers. In the interval, Sapphire recognized the antiquity and disability of this older dragon. He restrained his anger, remembered their ways, and slowly bent low in a bow._**

** _"Old One pardon our intemperate behavior. We have not come belligerently, but searching for my kidnapped hatchlings." He sent the images of their newly hatched clutch, and the horrifying moment three days later when the newly hatched were not in their warm sleeping place, and of Queen Pearl's agonizing distress. _ **

** _Slowly Grandfather began to nod understanding all from the received images. "So Sapphire, Queen's Consort, and Leader of the Flying Warriors, these rheumy weak eyes could not recognize you. But I have news from my grandsons that will fill you with gladness for stopping here." Once Sapphire grasped all Grandfather mentally sent him he sang, and Flame and Dagger bowed . "Take shelter here as best you can" bade Grandfather Dragon and the younglings quickly and assisted their grandparent to return to his comfortable ledge in their cave home. _ **

_ **Sapphire acknowledged the elder's respect and began to make his way into the larger cavern. ** _

_ **Mother Hiro, deep within, heard from her son now standing in awe near the Sky ruling dragons. Understanding just what was happening she quickly reassured the family as well as directing them into some of the narrow passageways and crevices to make way for their guests.** _

_ **Ducking his emerald head slowly, Sapphire squeezed into the high ceilinged room, and well, it certainly seemed small to him. Fierce Wind could escape the wing freezing ice by lying upon his tail and folding his wings tightly. As his brother found closer to Sapphire, out of her cozy wrinkle on Sapphire's head, popped Threadwynne, trilling and singing her greetings. ** _

_ **"Hello, hello, hello brothers," she sang to Flame and Dagger beyond. Happily she stretched her large wings upwards. "Oh joy, a warming fire, my nose is so cold," she sang dancing toward the hearth in the cavern. As if meeting the great Lords of the Sky were not shock enough, Narutitu's family began to chuckle at Thread's antics. She was only half as tall as a human although when open her wings stretched twice a human's height. None had met the little dragons of the much lower coast. Her melodius communications dissipated the tension that had been building. As Threadwynne experimented with flying over the two huge dragons in this cave, from next door they could feel Grandfather's low throated humming along. Now Thread sang "It's a huge place we have here, and all this family gathered near." she laughed at herself, and to Naru and Hashi's astonishment, they mostly understood the sendings of the merry small dragon.** _

_ *********** _

_ **Sapphire let everyone know that he wanted to embark upon the rescue as soon as they could safely fly, for the cold might be harming his little ones. Grandfather sent his view that the storm was abating and would be only would break down into only strong winds soon. ** _

_ **So rather quickly for such a large group, tasks were assigned, and the flyers large and not as large, mentally shared the route, the cavern opening, and who would carry the little ones. Then the clan shared soup and fry bread. Dagger and Flame listened for the ice to stop. Naru and Hashi found warm cloaks and ate another bowl of fish stew. Threadwynne scooted beside them. "Soup for Threadwynne …" they thought she was singing.**_

_ **"Do you want some too?" asked the boys in astonishment.** _

_**"Indeed she does," thought Flame in confirmation to Naru," she seems to eat with her human family often, and has indicated she prefers human food." The sight of Thread's long delicate tongue slurping stew from a bowl in between hums of pleasure, cemented the fond feelings the clan were forming for this diminuitive dragon.** _

_**When all were warmed by fireside and stew, Threadwynne resumed her place upon Sapphire's head. As a precaution should the hatchlings prove to be suffering from the cold they stacked many warm woven blankets thrown over both Riders' laps. At last Thought narutitu a rescue is underway. All four dragons lept into the air.** _

_ **Sapphire left a wake of air which made flying easier for Flame Eyes and Dagger Fang. Flame and Threadwynne scouted the area for the piratical raiding clan, but so sign of them appeared in the pre-dawn light. Sapphire sent his sense of urgency toward the hurried Flame. Showing Sapphire, Faithful and Threadwynne the cave's small opening he flashed his eyes to provide adequate light. Away from Sapphire and down into the inky dark crevice in the earth flew Thread singing to the little ones.** _

**_"Father Sapphire have your rider throw down the weavings quickly! " she cried in some alarm. Sent from her mind to the Sky Warriors was an image of three limp little dragons huddled together. Hovering in air dragon above Flame awaited Thredwynne's bringing the tails of the net to him.. "Here take this baby" cried Thread in song flying toward Flame with a limp bundle dangling beneath her. "She lowered the baby onto Narutitu's lap. He tied the net ends to his saddle and put an arm around the pitiful little creature. "Now warm him Naru, Flame Eyes,"Theadwynne sang._** **_Flame tried to reach the mind of the blanket wrapped silent youngling. He let Naru know the baby was barely living. _**

_** Carefully she dove down to fetch a second. ** _

_ **"Please to me " communicated Father Sapphire to her. So carefully she flew over his rider and gently landed so he could take the baby in his arms "How is my darling?" asked Sapphire. He too could not reach his baby's mind. His rider for a moment embraced the tiny dragon in both arms.** _

_ **Down once more flew Threadwynne and emerged with the last and softly mewling hatchling. This one was also taken by Sapphire's rider ever so carefully. Dagger was flying next to Flame. Faithful and his rider rider listened to Sapphire's new request. **_

_ **"Please fly home. Can you fly home? Have you the strength? " ** _

_ **Faithful's heart was full as all the babes were nestled upon rider's laps. "Yes brother, I will let all know where you and the babes will be. Good flying."** _

_ **Threadwynne landed on Hashi's lap, singing that they all needed to rush back to the warm cave. ** _

_ **Now Sapphire thanked his brother. "Good flying brother." Each high flying Sky Prince opened all their mighty wings and flew with the wind. Dagger and Flame flew near one another as the cold snow made the journey home more difficult.** _


	8. Race against death by the sea; a mind breaks in the high fastness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl cannot comfort her sister and her own fears are out weighed by Peridot's guilty grief and pain. Her sister weeps copiously as the Riders gather for an intervention. At dawn Sapphire's brother brings joyous news. Meanwhile, Sapphire, Flame, and Dagger fly through another storm in a desperate race against Nature to save the precious hatchlings.

_**A group of royal riders spoke in softest whispers to Peridot's Riders Feng Mei-Mei and Grandmother Feng about the wailing and sobbing Great Flyer Peridot. "Honey-water alone does not soothe her, and her loud remorse and grief are disturbing Periwinkle's brood, as well as all of us"** _

_ **Feng Xiu Wei approached holding an earthen bowl full of sweet scented herbs and dried short-summer flowers. She was followed by her own husband and some devoted clansmen carrying steaming ewers of the bee's gift, mixed with warmed spring water from the smaller cave. "Before we offer the warming beverage to Princess Peridot, let us mix in these sleep-inducing medicines," she suggested. "I know we rarely rely on our store of herbal remedies, but her uncontrolled anguish is causing her harm."** _

_ **Silently nodding and making the sign of blessing upon both herbs and huge pitchers, the human clan members walked the newly mixed soporific into the Queen's chambers.** _

_ **In one corner Periwinkle had gathered her children and was narrating a story good enough to keep their jewel like eyes focused on hers, but not so exciting that their eyelids were not drooping towards sleep. Periwinkle had so effectively wrapped her warm length around her children that all the riders could see were their sweet little heads. They were humming together - a good and gracious sound beneath the soul-wrenching laments.** _

_ ** Peri 's soft green pelt was so pale and her scales had grown so dull that they barely reflected the glowing phosphorescence of the rear cavern walls. She was glistening with anxious sweat and losing her color as her emotional pain reduced her circulation. Peridot began tearing at her face and neck with the talons of her human-hand-like forefeet. Tears of blood mixed with effusive tears coursing down her face. Pearl Mother repeatedly restrained her sister only to have Peridot writhe free. Peri continued her anguished self mutilation. Riders, cousins and servants had backed away from this struggle as swinging tails flung crystals from the walls. "My fault, my sin, my wrong!" were more felt than heard by Peridot's sisters and riders as Peri projected a torrent of confused images from her mind. Pearl and the riders saw a clutch of deformed eggs, pirate-raiders with their fierce eyed dragons creeping into this chamber some nights ago, then black shriveled eggs, now pirates putting newly hatched dragonets into skins, a grave, Peridot wailing with her mate, an empty nesting bed,... ." She was so heartbroken, her thinking so deranged that her riders could only keep stoking her and sobbing with her in her guilt and grief driven madness.** _

** _ Hastily the medicated concoction was stirred into the largest ostrich egg bowl, and offered to Peridot by one of her caring riders. "Oh Love, we feel how unbearable is your pain," thought Feng Mei-Mei and Grandmother Feng together to Peridot. Now they filled their minds with images of the dragon princess sipping the refreshing and warming concoction. "We share your feelings Great One," they thought again in unison. Peridot allowed their communication to penetrate her own tangled thoughts for the first time that night. Gently, gently they wiped away some of the blood with the softest weavings they had. Peridot bent and drank deeply. Then as the egg bowl was refilled she emptied it again. Her claws retracted, her limbs began to relax, Mei-Mei and her grandmother began applying healing oils to the gouges and tears. As her head began to droop both women massaged the ridges above her eyes projecting images of their mutual love and also peaceful hours spent happily bathing in one of the high lakes. Peridot slept. _ **

**"_Please_ pr_epar_e _just_ _a little of _** _**that ****soothing** **draft for** **me," implored their exhausted queen. As all sisters slipped into sleep the riders returned to their smaller quarters. Feng Xiu Wei leaving her life-bond last of all.**_

_********** _

_**Halfway to the cavern home of Narutitu, Threadwynne sang to the barely moving cold little dragon in Naru's lap. "Soon, Soon you will rest under mother's warm wing." However she was truly concerned about the week old hatchling, for a new storm of wind-driven ice and snow had begun. " That baby must be so cold", she projected to his dragon then flew as close to the swift flying sea dragon as she dared.** _

_ **"Flame," imaged and asked Sapphire, "can you carry Thread as well as my child and your rider ?"** _

_ **Yes, we will carry both," then Treadwynne alighted next to the hatchling and wrapped her wings around it. She could easily feel the fluttering of the little heart.** _

_**Sapphire and Flame both carried two dragons in that gusty storm. Concentrating with all his might, Sapphire now opened his hidden smallest pair of wings saved for the most dire emergencies, and became one with the rushing wind.** _

_ **Threadwynne sang to the babe between herself and Naru and concentrated ever more strongly on giving her warmth to the baby. Dagger flew just ahead and Flame followed. All were growing weary, but increased their efforts.** _

_********** _

_**Approaching his mountain home, Crosswind's mind reached out for his mate, but his rider pulled him back from that thought. "There has been a great disturbance in the Harmony here," he cautioned Crosswind. Scurrying out wrapped in warm hides came Ming Ming-Chang, calling to her husband in human speech. At once he slipped down from Crosswind and sprang forward to embrace her and listen to her tale attentively. As he listened he began to send Crosswind the story of the previous hours. ** _

_ **Slowly and warily Prince Crosswind crept near the deeply sleeping Peridot tenderly nuzzling her neck. Dismayed by the damage she had done to herself, it was some minutes before he could awaken Queen Mother Pearl to give his good news. **_

_** "Yes, My Queen, he and Sapphire had tracked down the hatchlings, and he had flown home with this news." But he told her that her husband had gone on to recue the babes. His Queen's great eyes swam with tears as he finished. Now solemnly chanting his report as well as sending images of the helpful humans, little Threadwynne, Flame Eyes and Dagger Fang and their boys who were assisting in the rescue, he lastly showed the face of her husband Sapphire shining with emerald dragonlight full of hope and love." Then quite beyond his strength, he sank dawn utterly exhausted. ** _

R_**unning to him with clean fresh spring water, his rider and wife Chang-Ming urged Crosswind to drink deeply before succumbing to sleep. **_


	9. In the home of the Fisher-Gatherers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Sapphire reaches the cave of the Fisher-Folk, he begins singing and humming for the small dragonlings. Chiefly their care is guided by Grandfather Dragon and Naru's mother. Reviving them after so many days of exposure and partial starvation requires all the skills and resources that can be mustered.

_ **Flame and Dagger Fang came down on the sand and pebbles - Naru headed into his cave home calling to his mother. Dagger and Flame had summoned their Grandfather who lumbered in slowly, and they withdrew to make room for Sapphire and Crosswind. Family members were already sleeping in the alcoves and small dead-end passageways wrapped in furs and weavings against the cold damp night. Now they roused and many moved with their two young dragons to the next over cave, immediately building a fire near the opening for warmth.**_

_ **Grandfather settled his moderately large self against the far wall behind the hearth, craning his neck toward the entrance of their larger cavern anticipating the return of the much larger flyers with their precious burdens** _

_ **Sapphire's brother arrived seconds before the Prince Consort. Thread was inviting the Clan-Mother to check of the week old dragonling as she and that rider slid down still holding the little one together. Of course, Naru had to translate her singing for his mother. Grandfather waddled closer and nudged the tiny creature, then he laid his wrinkly old head beside the babe. Its eyes remained shut. Grandfather was counting its breaths. He sighed for its shallow breathing was not a good sign. Heavy thuds let all know that Sapphire had arrived. In seconds he slid his emerald bulk into the cave. The presence of both huge flyers did make the cavern warmer at once. Carefully Sapphire's princely rider dismounted hurrying forward with the two little ones he carried. ** _

_ **Now Mother Hiro called to Sapphire to slide completely in to block the wind still blowing furiously outside. Great blue eyes shimmering with tears, the hatchlings father kept up his low and gentle melody although he would have preferred to hold his little ones between forearms and body. Both flyers were crusted with ice and snow and Naru, Hashi, Kiko, Sana and others applied weavings to rub off the cold rime. Upon the cave floor Clan Mother and her helpers placed smooth stones heated near thir hearth and a thick layer of warmed skins over them. Each fragile youngling was laid bonelessly between the heated skins as their their worried father reached out his huge forearm. Mother and two clanswomen mashed warm fishstew in rough bowls. Threadwynne scooped soup, chewed it further and slipped it into the youngsters mouths. They swallowed which was heartening. But they did not rouse. So Threadwynne persisted in her slow careful feeding until they shut their mouths tightly in refusal. Once again Threadwynne opened her wings and spread herself like a coverlet over the all three weak and shivering young dragons. ** _

_ **Grandfather spoke now to Sapphire, "I think, really, that their shivering is a sign that they are coming out of the shock of the cold, their isolation, and of course their kidnapping, dragonnapping we should say."** _

_ **Naru softly told his mother what Grandfather had said. Mother smiled as she filled skinsacks with hot-but-not-too-hot water to be tucked around the littleones. Threadwynne now ate, before she returned to her maternal position. Soon her eyes closed and the little dragon slept." She is an amazing dragon, yes Mother," he whispered.** _

_ **Gazing tenderly from one hatchling to another Sapphire slowly rolled his beautiful blue faceted eyes catching the firelight as he did. Several clanswomen inhaled in awe. Through the slow process of relaying communications, Sapphire's thanks were communicated to all as he continued his low singing. Now one of the younglings lifted its head and cried softly for more food. Threadwynne and Hiro swiftly began to make her more soup. ** _

_**Sapphire sang directly now to his daughter, as Narutitu lifted her and placed her on her fathers' now warm foreleg, laying soft furry skins over her. Not even knowing his words, all knew what he felt. Mother-helper's from the fisher family wiped their eyes in kindred feeling.** _

_ **Flame and Dagger suddenly reappeared and threw down a quantity of fish, octopi, squid, and large shellfish to add to the nearly empty cooking vessel. Dawn gilded the sky outside of the cave as Naru and Hiro went out to remove ice from their dragons. ** _

_ **Another dragonling stopped shivering and mewled for food, and was happily greeted by Grandfather and Sapphire. It opened its golden eyes in amazement. Confusion quickly turned into rudimentary understanding that he was safe, and food was coming. Having also been laid upon his parent, this baby nuzzled his sister. Grandfather Dragon and Thread began gently stroking the remaining unconscious dragonling. Threadwynne made merry by this hopeful situation, began singing all the while she nuzzled the still unconscious baby. However the last of the three lay still and unmoving. Somehow Threadwynne rolled the tiny dragon onto her and then folded both wings creating a kind of cocoon for it. ** _

_ ********** _

_ **Dawn lit the cave's interior walls, where the clan's mothers were cooking fish on twigs over the refreshed fire. They'd put the stew shell on its stand to simmer also. As they gutted more of Flame and Dagger's catch, that would be added to the ever-cooking pot, "did ya see the wee dragons there? " asked a silver haired gran. "They're but bones with skin on 'em. If they donna' make it will the big Flyer rage at us, d'ya t'ink?" Deftly she slid a cleaned squid and a gutted white fish into the stew.** _

_ **Several mothers with babies slung across their chests looked at her over the flat stones upon which they worked and clucked. Eyebrows went up in alarm. ** _

_ **"He seems real smart, what with his dragon talk and his singing and all, aisshh, let him not be a devil beast," spoke a thin mother. This particular speaker made her sign against Bad Fortune learned as a child in her mother's family, but not used much here. "If he wanted t' hurt us we'd be done for. Aigoo! look how big those front teeth o' his are?"** _

_ **Narutitu had come behind them with fresh greens from the sea for them to separate and break into small pieces. He offered to go scrub a flat stone or two. "Mothers I have heard his words and seen his t'oughts, and I saw only thankfulness." He lifted three of the heavy stones to rub clean with sand and rinse in the still incoming tide. "Be back t' yo' fast. Your devoted work helps keep us fed," this was said with his biggest prettiest smile. And as he walked away, he called to them, "don' be 'fraid."** _

_ **"Now a lad o' fifteen winters bonded t' our Flame ought t' know 'bout Dragon King there, an' his plans, don' ya' t'ink?" asked Naru's oldest cousin adjusting her baby to stop her from pulling mother;'s hair.** _

_ **"Guess so. Nay, ' guess so." Gran Silver Hair now shook away her worries, and turned the openly roasting fish, now nearly done. **_

_ **"Where'd t'e othe' big dragon go?" asked another helper.** _

_ **"Aigoo, 'e left as soon as ** _ _ **e'd rested a little. "'e headed back t' t'e res' o' his people, so's 'e can guide '** _ _ **em here." Chorused three older mothers.** _

_ **So the early morning chores went. Men gathered outside and mended nets and weavings that had been used in the rescue. One or two boys walked up an down the littoral searching for usable heavy shells and shall edibles. small children skipped and played. Everyone savored the aroma of their cooking morning meal. Off flew Flame and dagger with a specific breakfast wish from Sapphire who was loathe to leave his little ones.** _

_ ********* _

_ **By mid-afternoon, there was a level of unease underlying the cheer shown by the tribe's choral singing. Sapphire and his two recovering babes slept in the sunlight, and the main cave had been swept to everyone's satisfaction. Flame and Dagger and their riders were lazily circling high above hoping to spot the Great Queen and guide her down personally. ** _

_ **Threadwynne had the smallest and still unconscious babe cocooned within her wings warmly as both slept. Grandfather had returned to his nest of tossed out weavingsa= and sealskins snoring amiably.** _

_ ********* _

_**In the high mountains many hours of flying to the north and west on the great unending continent everyone had slept late - way past dawn. Unsurprisingly the small, (human hand sized ) multihued** **dragons woke before their much larger cousins. Ravenous, they set about searching for nourishment. It did not occur to them to awaken any other being to ask permission to eat their foodstuffs. In their Great Forest home all helped themselves to whatever came to hand. Achingly hungry, they whizzed around drinking the last small amounts of honey water and nibbling the seeds and rinds of last nights fruit. Still hungry they chirped happily flying along the firelit passage ways of the joint home of dragon and human. At last they came to a nearly exterior room with a large table piled high with fruit and dove down. Never before had the inhabitants of that place been witness to such a noisy crowd of breakfasters, for the tiny creatures sang, slurped, belched, bossed, crunched and chewed as loudly as dragons ten times their size.**_

_ **Riders Prince of Wei and His wife Xiu Wei, daughter Li Liu, and Grandmother Hianting halted as they ran, stunned by the sight of twenty-odd juice covered, chuckling and singing flower colored dragons. This happy lot had eaten not quite of the morning's meal and were only now diving into the bowl of water nearby set aside for Queen Pearl. Grandmother Hianting's eyebrows had risen as high as was humanly possible, and her lips were pressed so tightly together they seemed to have disappeared** _

_**Suddenly Pearl Mother's thoughts flowed into her mind. She was laughing. "Let them eat their fill. They are entirely different from ourselves, Dear Friend."** _

** _"But your water...?!" immediately popped into her Ch_ ** ** _ief Rider's mind. _ **

_ **"...can be replenished, " finished their unruffled Queen. Her granddaughter Li Liu had already dashed to their spring to refill the bowl and place it over one of the fires. Suddenly the flock flew up wheeled in air and flew rapidly down the halls toward Queen Pearl. ** _

"_**Well, of course …," Xiu Wei said to her mother, "the queen has summoned them. Will they accompany us South to fetch the clutch? Willthey travel with us again?" Now the pair set an ostrich egg on a partial shelf above another of their fire, and as Li Liu poured more water into it, they stirred the remaining bits of the fruit and a large portion of their dried wild grains to make a porridge for all the clan. Using sand and crushed minerals they scoured their table clean. Sons and daughters entered and set up a stack of bowls made from the found shells of other large birds of the vast grasslands below. Pulling out stools they sat and waited for breakfast.**_

**_Li Hianting and Li Liu felt the pleasure of the queen as she listened to the many voices of the Forest Dragonets._** _**Grandmother Hianting smiled hearing second hand the tiny dragons' many questions and observations. "I do not think Pearl Mother intends them to fly such a long journey with her," she observed. "Will we carry them?" she mused.**_

_**Xiu Wei stirred their porridge, and returned her mother's smile. She began serving the gathered family.** _

_**In one corner of their warm food preparation room Prince of Wei was softening dried reeds to make a basket-cover for the large nest sized one to be placed on Queen Pearl Mother's broad neck. One or two clan members who served the Queen were sewing a newly tanned hide into this very large basket to keep the hatchlings warm. Others were out doors gathering moss to line it. Soon the Queen herself and Periwinkle would leave their fortress home with Faithful to reunite her with her dear babies.** _

_ **There were several adolescent dragons from their nearby mountain heights who had flown to them today to help watch over Peridot and the little dragons. Peridot was given another soothing draught to allow the healing effects of sleep to renew her draconic vitality. They bore a beautifully written invitation from their queen mother asking Peridot to visit for a few days and enjoy the beauty of the waterfalls in their part of the crags.** _

_ **Queen Pearl was the first ready to fly' She and her riders launched into a beautiful blue and cloudless sky, rare for their weather. quickly the others joined them and all turned south winging and soaring on high thermals headed for Pearl's recovered children.** _

_ _


	10. Pearl Queen at last reunites with her brood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is joy as Queen Pearl sings to her brood; Threadwynne shares a bit with Fang, Flame and Naru's extended family about her life in her beloved region.  
Down the coast from Hobi and Beloved Star and their families, the piratical hunters unhappily argue finallyand plot mischief.

_ **With Bright Star comfortably perched on his shoulders, Hoseok scanned the late afternoon sky. Hobi sighed, for no distant wings signaled Threadwynne's return. Bright Star heaved a sigh too. "We don't need a shared language to share feelings, do we Girl? I imagine she's probably very busy with those baby dragons as they wait for the Queen herself to fly to them."** _

_ **Mah Rhy Ah paused as she pounded acorns into meal. " You aren't going to reassure Brighty that way, you know, Hobi. " Rhy Ah flashed images of Threadwynne carrying heavy buckets of sea water within a seaside cave. Carefully she sang to her little Brighty , "Poor ol' Thread's workin' night an' day to help. We miss 'er but she's only been gone a day you two." Then Brighty began making sympathetic noises from Hoseok's back which he echoed wordlessly humming along.** _

_ **Suddenly smelling the acorns being mashed Bright Star leaned over to get closer a closer look and unbalanced Hoseok so that he almost fell. RHy Ah quickly braced his shoulders with her hands, as the small dragon laid her head upon her too, peering down at all the delicious food on the table in the sunlight. "It's not dinner time Bright Star," cried Hobi wrapping his arms around Thread's sister and pulling her back.** _

_ **"Manners, manners," called Beloved Star, appearing unexpectedly over the treetops, and tapping her daughter's head mid-flight. Beloved Star wheeled and landed on nearest tree stump stool. Brighty's head drooped from the very mild scolding. Mah Rhy went on with her chore. Beloved sang sweetly now to Brighty who tried her healing wing in a short flight to her mother. Hoseok picked up the straw broom to sweep up acorn caps and this-and-that on the hard packed dirt surface. ** **As clouds blew in obscuring the sun, the temperature dropped and the humans hurried to complete these tasks. Beloved sang to Rhy Ah that she smelled more snow coming tonight.**_

_ **"We don' have so many warm days left, do we Hobi?' said Rhy Ah quietly. Hoseok reflected that they.d better have their wedding soon after Threadwynne returned before the long long winter isolated them again.** _

_********** _

_ **Down on the southernmost shore of their peninsula the small group of thieving and raiding-hunters sharpened bits of stone, or fashioned shells into embellishments for their hair and persons. Nakami, their leader drew in the sand attempting to remember landmarks passed on the coast as they were ferried down to this point. Should tomorrow's weather be clear and a little less cold, he would lead a hunting party over the big rocks jutting up behind them. Jutting upward like giant's teeth, climbing would be difficult and falls could mean death he reckoned, but somehow the hunting party would climb. One of the hunters was testing himself on the caves rocky wall, trying small indentations out as hand or toeholds, but he fell again and again.** _

_ **Children brought fish they'd caught in the waves to their mothers by the fire. Those not quite adults yet, carried skins full of mussels or clams they'd dug up. Family voices were quiet as several complained that this had not been a good place to start over. But it was as far as their cousin scavenging clan would bring them. soon a loud argument broke out over who was at fault for the tear in the scull's hide coverings. Due to their hot-tempers and reckless leadership there were now no living elders. The last elder had died in their joint raid on the Sky Dragon Hatchlings. Now waving weapons at each other in this desolate spot, there were no wise heads were among them to settle disputes, give advice or remember similar situations and how The People had saved themselves then. Dinner would have fallen into the fire if a strong gust of wind had not come along reminding them that winter was near. Winter was indeed drawing near and this cave was too close to the water.**_

_ **"Well," grumbled Naki, "you have to listen to me, and follow me, 'cause I'm head man now." Around the fire his siblings and their mates and children looked down or furtively looked at each other. "We need a better place for winter, and we need to find it soon. Tomorrow the men will go looking again. You women have to find fish to smoke for later too."** _

_ ********* _

_**Threadwynne thought the smallest and weakest hatchling might be trying to communicate with her in some way, so she unwrapped her wings and gazed lovingly down at it. Fluttering her eyelids the tiny dragon began to cry for her mother. Sapphire approached and nuzzled the little one but she went on wailing. Naru's mother smiled, for this agitated state was an improvement over her previous listless condition.** **Thread was all distress flying from Sapphire to Naru to Hiro and back to the babe. **_

_ **"Come we'll feed her now," Hiro gestured to Thread to come get soup. "What do you feed them at home?" she asked Sapphire by way of his rider.** _

_ **"Oh soups, yes, and porridges too, and mashed ripe fruit..." he trailed off and was translated by his rider. ** _

_ **"We don't have fruit, no, that's a rarity for us," she said and the Prince again translated.** _

_ **On her way back to get more for the baby, Threadwynne sang about apples and red and black tiny fruit at home," Flame told Naru who gave all the gist of her song and then asked her what were red and black fruit.**_

_"**Growing on scrabbly thorny bushlets on our hills, we find the juicy little fruits when the sun is highest and ** **the days are warmest. Good in baking, also to pour with 'mixup' on very hot stones, flip over, so tasty our little fruits flatbreads." Threadwynne went back to feeding the three dragonlings all begging for food now. She forgot her juicy little memories as she grew busy feeding the bawling dragions.**_

_ **"What did you do before to feed them at once?" Naru asked the Consort's rider. ** _

_ **Sapphire's rider smiled, remembering the hatchlings first days. "In our high keep we have many hands, some bigger and clumsier and some smaller and very good at feeding little dragons. We made our soups and porridges creamy smooth for toothless babes." For a moment sapphire Eyes seemed sad thinking about the last anxious week. His rider felt that sadness too, but then suddenly he felt a deep thrill coming from Sapphire.** _

_ **"She comes," the emerald flyer sang in his low deep way. He was halfway to the entrance when Grandfather, Flame, and Dagger began to echo Sapphire's melody. It was the first time any of the clan had known they could sing. All four males lifted into the air Flame assisting Grandfather by flying in perfect synchrony underneath his grandparent. Tribe members ran out to stand in awe as gloriously Peridot, Crosswind, Faithful and beautiful Pearl Queen of the flyers approached. Collectively they bowed as she alighted before their home eyes golden and sparkling with joyfilled tears. Bending low she entered and saw her hatchlings again, at last.** _

_ **Instantly mental communion among them returned. Now the babies made a purely draconic song of infant joy as throughout their simple melody Mother Pearl expressed her boundless love. She radiated softest iridescent hues and the vibrations of the music she made thrummed through all present. Pearl was Earth's greatest most intelligent creature and even the nearby porpoises in the sea leapt with pleasure feeling her sing.** _

_ **All the dragons hummed her tune with her, and the sound warmed Naru's people despite the cold of dusk. ** _

_ *****Thread told Flame and Fang that she really wished her family was here to share this happy outcome. "Tell us more about your home and your two families, human and dragon," whispered Flame. So Threadwynne Ara settled herself comfortably and did exactly that.** _


	11. Do differences of size or color really matter that much? Can interspecies connections be extended beyond "pair-bonds" ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After parents and brood are resettled, there are many questions remaining. Now that four species of Dragons have become acquainted will they plan and arrange for more visits and co-operative ventures? How can the tribes and clans minimize violent interactions with the Raiders??

_ **When Pearl lowered her head and entered the cavern home of Narutitu's people she had begun singing. Her cooing song held her hatchlings entranced as she lowly squeezed into the rocky chamber. Tired from the long flight, she liked the pleasant wood smoke and drying seaweed smell of Naru's home cave. As she had approached her babes they'd felt the vibrations of her heartbeat and recognized her scent, and they had leaned out toward her. Threadwynne, swaying to the melody of the Queen's lullaby had begun to harmonize. Although at first Pearl had eyes only for her dear hatchlings, after a time she looked at the tiny dragon singing with her. Sapphire told her how Thread had devotedly cared for Pearl's babes, Pearl had not known of these small dragons nor of the tiny ones delighting her children with their aerial antics just now. As she focused on the amazing scene her strength revived deep in her soul. Queen Pearl felt sorrows melting away just from being with her darling babes again. Since the little one stumbled more than walked, her riders approached her and lovingly picked up the dragonets to let them rub their small faces against their mother's. ** _

_ **Outside Sapphire let the world know he and his spouse were reunited with their little ones and all the other dragons joined him in chorusing their joy. ** _

_ **"Shall we be staying here for a bit?" asked Fierce Wind. Fang looked hopefully up at Sapphire, who in response took to the air to scout the immediate area for a sheltered spot for the night. Grandfather Sharp Tongue chuckled happily to himself watching his grand-dragons circling with the other High Flyers. During the "terrible-year-without-a-summer" the fierce old ancestor had worried that all dragon-kind but his small family might have perished ... and ... now ... how grateful he was to have lived to see this day. Abrightly, a colored whoosh of tiny dragons flew from the cave's entrance and with wonder Grandfather watched the vari-colored chirpy and **_ _**amazing bird sized dragonlings. ** _**_Each miniature creature was a different hue from the next and he could scarcely follow them as they whizzed from him up to the mighty fliers and backdown again. Like Threadwynne Ara their songs seemed to be wordless, but they were in fact, simply verbalizing so fast that his old ears couldn't keep up. Grandfather felt a deep warmth in his dragon heart knowing that so many of his kind were thriving in this frigid world._ **

** _High above him, the high flyers split into two groups to search for a safe resting place for the night. At length they regrouped as Fierce Wind ascertained a nearby source of fresh water. Dusk was falling fast now and it was time for them to rest. Letting Sapphire know the location, the large _ ** _dragons_ ** _ glided across the gold drenched sky to lay their weary wings down for a bit. _ **

**_Below Narutitu mounted Flame and headed out to catch supper. Joined by Fang both were astonished that Sapphire too flew across the tossing waves with them. On shore a large fire was built and the collected clams and mussels wrapped in sea greens to steam beside the flames. Laughing as they came, the bo_ys _called all to see the huge tuna Sapphire held in his clawed dragoconic paws. Each had had success so there was an abundance of dinner for all. Soon the fliers returned to the spring, bathed and drank their fill. Then appreciating the various constellations from this different vantage point, they gazed_ _quietly until one by one they laid their great heads upon their relaxed tails and fell asleep._**

** _As Fang and Flame told Grndfather about Thread's people and territory, each described the details excitedly. "I would certainly like to visit there," Flame affirmed. _ **

** _"Hmmmm," mumbled Grandfather drowsily. "How far is it to fly there?" His wrinkled eyelids were falling shut. _ **

** _"Too far for you, Grandad, I'm afraid." Dagger Fang nodded sadly at his brother-cousin. Since the tide was in, the waves weren't crashing and roaring any more. It seemed as though Mother Ocean was shushing them to sleep._ **

** _***_ **

_ ** When dawn brought her rosy face up to greet them, Pearl and the little babes had already breakfasted. Her riders were getting the large basket ready for the trip home. "Little ones have no days and nights, do they?", one of the tribeswomen shared with Queen Pearl's riders. The women chuckled as they replaced the mosses inside the woven dragon baby carrier, and then plopped each growing baby down. As Pearl crouched low her riders climbed upon her shoulders and the tribesmen secured the dragon infants with a sturdy but more openly worked lid secured by their strongest fishing net and ropes newly made for this flight. ** _

_ **Threadwynne Ara had accepted the invitation to visit the great flyers, but the three fishing-peoples' dragons had declined, stating that they were too much needed here. Thanks and farewells were exchanged and as the sun brightened a cloudless blue sky; all the majestic dragons rose high and higher until those below could barely see them. And for the fisher clan it was a day of fishing and gathering wild grains and tubers. Most of their daylight hours were devoted to the struggle for survival, and their evenings to :washing , mashing, separating and then spinning by hand what fibrous plants they had into weavable material. Days later they would be weaving and making rope and nets, baskets and hammocks for sleeping. Each had their own memories of the exciting visit from the Great Flyers and stories to share for many evenings to come. One or or two were scratching images of the queen and Sapphire on the far walls of their cave home. One day they would search for the stones which could be crushed into colors. Imaginations were active and they often found themselves smiling or laughing for no reason, and the clansperson next to them woud smile back.** _

_ ******* _

_ **On Threadwynne Ara's peninsula those disreputable raiders were slowly marking a path through the jagged rocks beyond the shore and climbing the soft crumbling steep surfaces of shell-like stone-pocked domes too. Each day despite injuries they pushed further into the peninsula, and a little closer to the isolated stone stacked homes with their attempts at what would later be called farming.** _

** _All the dragons of Treadwyyne and Bright Eye's large extended family were sweeeping the region from the sky observing these men who had attacked Bright Eyes and Beloved. After each long flight the dragons shared reorts with their bonded humans. After several days all the people met at Hoseok's aunt's farm to decide what steps to take for protection and safeguarding their peaceful and isolated way of life._ **


	12. Why is this taking so long? So many of them felt time was passing too slowly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok, Mah Rhy Ah, Bright Star and her mother, Beloved Star wait anxiously for Threadwynne Ara, while Threadwynne soars with Pearl into the high mountains. the Raider-Hunters lose their way for the fourth day in a row and tempers flare.

_ **Wrapped as warmly as possible against the cold winds of early Fall, the small hunter band found themselves back by the stones they had marked where their day's journey began. There had been a loud altercation at midday, and at day's end the two young men vying for clan-head immediately started arguing again and throwing punches. This time no one joined in the quarrel. They only turned in disgust and trudged miserably back to the shore and the small cave that was currently home. ** _

_ ******* _

_ **Little Shoo Ki and his brothers looked down at the scrabbling group and then wheeled away joyfully. These humans' failure was the key to their hopes to avoid a violent confrontation with the invading tool-makers. Even a slingshot and stone could be deadly to small flyers like themselves. That crude arrow had certainly damaged Brighty's wing for a season at least. It might not heal or grow well for future flying leaving her groung-hobbled for th rest of her life. "Big ugly stupid humans!!' exclaimed Shoo-Ki to his brothers. However they now had a good report for Beloved Star and all their human community.** _

***

_ **Theardwynne leaned as far as possible over the little brood's basket, gazing down enthralled at the mountainside. She had so many questions to ask, bur had realized that the strong currents of air tore her words from her before any one could hear them. So she memorized the terrain and saved her cuiousity for later. Valleys among these sharp peaks were not verdant and begging creatures to make their homes there, but home to shaggy, surefooted hoofed and horned beasts that leapt from pecarious stone to stone - nibbling on whatever bits of greenery managed to sprout here and there. Rivers didn't run here as much as rushed , gushing downward in a series of foaming waterfalls. Queen Pearl's foreward rider yanked Thread's tail reminding her to settle back down. Within their basket the baby dragons were mewling for another meal, or as Thread vividly imagined - crying out to be done with this cold flight and warm and snug at home. ** _

_ **Precisely Queen Pearl rounded a steep escarpment, and Threadwynne spied two cavernous openings in the uprushing high wall of the peak beyond. First Sapphire sailed inside one, then the Queen also flew into a huge high opening in the mountain. At one end a small waterfall poured into a pool whose waters were reflected as moving light upon the farthest wall. Huge stone lanterns contained bright burning fires that illuminate the crystal studded walls. Three other of these high flying dragons occupied nest-like beds within the huge cave. Consort Sapphire stood folding his powerful wings as Queen Pearl deftly landed on what must be her own bed, as the last two sojourners flew in and landed. ** _

_ **As her riders began unfastening the straps and the netted basket, a cluster of humans ran forward to help. Another three brought a steaming ewer and poured some kind of water for the queen, her husband, his brother, and cousin who had accompanied them on this quest. As these four sank wearily down, another lilac hued giant dragon rose to standing and slowly made her way to the queen's side. She gently raised her forefeet {very much like human hands in use } reflected Threadwynne, and lifted the basket of babies off her sister's back and placed it on the enormous bed. Pearl licked each baby delicately, for so large and powerful a being, and then warmed and happy, the dragonlings renewed their clamoring for food. Soon more humans appeared with vats of porridge which they spooned out barely as fast as the little ones licked it up. All was quiet save the lapping up of porridge and the contented sighing of Queen Pearl. ** _

_ **"How has Peridot been? " Pearl sang softly to Peirwinkle. Some thoughtful soul gave Threadwynne a shell of the warm sweet water, as she listened to the conversation sung between the sisters. So many dragons and people thoughtThread in astonishment. It was then that she noticed that here in this cavern there were even more of the tiny colorful dragonets whirling like a singing cloud first high above then disappearing down the passagewy leading out and next returning with small fruit in their mouths, settling down in a chattering slurping mass. Like herself their hands were part of their wing structure and as they nibbled the bright colors of their wings waved back and forth like a fall of petals from the fruit trees in early summer at home. Sapphire across the way seemed to be falling asleep already, as the other male dragons sang back and forth to each other sharing news. Warmed by the sweet water, Threadwynne was contemplating ignoring her rumbling belly when Feng Xiu Wei brought her a basket of fruit. And it was juicy and just what she needed. Her focus narrowed to the juicy comestibles and the pleasant feeling of kinship she felt.** _

_ ******* _

_ **Back on the peninsula snow was accumulating fast. Windy gusts were laying down and Hoseok and Mah Rhy Ah beckoned Beloved Star and Brighty to sleep in the rafters in their half timbered home. Brighty moaned about Threadwynne to Rhy Ah. She shared Brighty's worry with the rest of the family. Mother spoke softly, soothingly and Rhy Ah sang her ressponse that with those majestic and mighty dragons Threadwynne was doubtless warm as an egg in a nest, and likey full to bursting. As they dimmed the lamp and banked the hearthfire, they did not realize that Mother was completely right.** _


	13. One life unexpectedly comes to an end, and new lives thought to have been cut short resume in health and familial closeness.  Despite the struggles of so many cold days joy is found and shared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Grandfather Dragon's life ends peacefully for him. Back in the high fastnesses, life returns to its former rhythm. Threadwynne Ara enjoys visiting and can compare the little dragon's growth to her own sister. A plan for removing the dragon hunting humans is made to share with Hobi's family. Those proto-farming people mull the consequences of inaction regarding the dragon hunting family on their southern shore. Flame and Fang are inconsolable from Grandfather's death, and find his farewell gift.

_ **Moonlight poured over the narrow beach between Grandfather's cave and Narutitu's clan's home. Alone Grandfather sat struggling to breathe. 'This must be my ending ' , he reflected. As though it were only a few days ago he could see his mate and the**_ _**ir hatchlings fishing in this surf, feel the rush of ocean breeze under his wings as he sailed down to greet his family with a giant Tuna for their meal. He could not quite hear his mate's song any more, but that face, those amethyst eyes, her way of leaning against him so gently... these things were clear and vivid. The loss of his sons to blood thirsty hunters long ago in in the forests further north and west still lacerated his aged heart. Tears filled his rheumy old eyes. Round as a pearl the moon's light spilled across the sea. From the entrance of their cave home he gazed on what seemed to be a path across the sea. Is this the way to my beloved and to my sons gone these many years. He wheezed in an effort to catch his breath. The long ago losses tearing his heart seemed to deepen and intensify into an unbearable pain.** _

_ **Overhead he spied his favorite group of stars lined up perfectly with the shining jewel of the night. Slowly the old dragon stumbled across the cold sand and waded into the waves. There he lay on his back feeling it somewhat easier to breathe this way. Then he had to wonder, "Am I still breathing? " WHy the former loud crashing sounds on the shore seemed much muffled. Peacefully he saluted the stars and moon in his thoughts, thankful for their guiding presence throughout his decades of flight. Now he thought he almost felt his mate's head gently leaning against his. How good it was that she had come to guide him along the Moon's broad pearlescent way, … accompanying him on his last journey … they were going home together. As the tide took old grandfather out to sea, his grandsons slept unaware. Dolphins swam beside the old dragon, singing even as he slipped beneath the waves.** _

_ ******* _

_ **As Dawn slid its golden apple light between the shutters of Hoseok's home, his mother Seol Ara was already preparing porridge over the hearth fire. Beloved Star hopped aound bringing little skin wrapped packages of dried apples or nuts, for she sang that porridge needed flavor** _

_ **Hobi entered and built up the fire. Brighty and Mah Rhy yawned their way towards mother and Beloved, then listening to the winds keening around their warm stone home, asked, "Will today be twisting and spinning or dyeing and drying?" ** _

_ **And Mother Seol smiled at them asking, "Which do you prefer?" ** _

_ **"Let us spin all we have before we make our dyes," Mah Rhy Ah proposed reasonably. ** _

_ **"Good." ** _

_ **"Son, you don't want to card fibers?" asked Father with mock incredulity. As he helped set warm fragrant bowls of porridge on their table made of one huge plank hewn from a winter-storm felled Oaken tree, he slid his eyes mischievously to Seol Ara as she set a bowl of nuts down. ** _

_ **Mah Rhy Ah chuckled and gave Brighty a nut. ** _

_ **"Well, son. I guess we could try our luck hunting or fishing down …", Hobi's** _ _ ** father began, but Mother interrupted her husband here.** _

_ **"Please don't be goin' so far without Threadwynne to scout ahead and also to be your** _ _ ** messenger in case of troubles," she murmured. She lowered her head as she had spoken both out of turn, and impulsively, betraying her concern over the southern interlopers.** _

_ **Although custom was custom, the dark haired man just reached across to grasp her hand. With his calloused thumb he stroked mother's hand lightly. "You see our Hoseok, when you are an attentive and responsible husband your wife of many years will be as fond of you as during your Firstyear." Mother blushed. Mah Rhy Ah looked sweetly at Hobi, and Beloved began to sing the Dragon Marriage song.** _

_ **"You'll be married in a two-week my dears," Brighty sang to them. "And I want to marry Shoo-Ki when I am older," she continued. Everyone smiled, Beloved laughed, and all continued enjoying their porridge.** _

_ ******* _

_ **Threadwyyne joined the tiny dragons in a short **_ _**dawn flight. How cheerfully they chattered about the trees and animals of their forest home. Of course they invited Thread to visit sometime, and to bring all her own dragon kin with her. As they circled so high above the mountaintops, Threadwynne Ara imagined herself leading her mother, sister, cousins and aunt on such an epic flight.** _

_ **After breakfasting well, Threadwynne found herself and her sister subject of the majestic flyers council discussion. ** _

_ **"Shall we not scare those treacherous usurpers away from our newly found Cousin Threadwynne's homeland?" asked Crosswind of the group. "Afterall they may be the selfsame piratical kidnappers who stole your brood Royal Mother?" He paused as Queen Pearl's golden eyes had filled with tears.  
** _

_ **Sapphire assented with vehemence. "Not too many humans are so foolish as to attempt a kidnapping for food." ** _

_ **"Or attack a youngling like my sister to probably eat her!" Threadwynne added shuddering.** _

_ **Silence. Water falling into the pool nearby produced a soothing sound whereas the high mountain winter winds moaned outside the cavern's opening, despite the heavy hangings affixed across it.** _

_ **Queen Mother Pearl spoke, "Not that I wish these inferior creatures exterminated, but surely we can drive them away from Threadwynne's homeland."** _

_ **Consort Sapphire spoke, "I think I have a possible plan."** _

_ ******* _

_ **Before it seemed that no sooner than she laid down her head, Threadwynne found that she was rising on a new day. This day would take her far from these new draconic relations. How many more questions she had to ask, and so many stories were left to hear. However, who knew the danger her families at home faced. Today she would see them all again, and three of the tiny little dragons were coming with her to visit. Watching the sun rise above one of the nearby mountain tops, she breathed in the cold clear air and fixed this sight in her memory.** _

_ **Each mighty dragon leapt from the mountainside before beating their huge wings to rise higher and even higher on their journey south and west. Threadwynne flew alongside for a bit until worn out she dropped into Grandmother Hianting's lap. Periwinkle and Peridot accompanied their spouses and the High Consort , Peridot to identify the rogues and all the rest to drive those would-be-dragon-killers into the sea.** _

_ **Favorable winds brought them to Threadwynne's home just past midday. To the astonishment of all below, five regal beings circled their home, and then the meadow just beyond. Beloved and Brighty flew up into the flyte and drew Threadwynne back into the snowy air with them. Understanding quickly what was planned the group detoured a few leagues to gain Faithful Star and her eldest before heading south to confront those who had chosen to make dragons their enemies.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course archaeologists and anthropologists have found few items to indicate what life was like for Neanderthals and Homo Sapiens during the Ice Age. Some cave art has been dated, and some fibers have unbelievably survived so many millennia. This author has both invented the lives of such ancestors as well as extrapolating from various discoveries. no dragon skeletons or fossils have been located anywhere. Yet, any week we may read of an amazing find somewhere in western China for aeons ago the coastline was many many miles further in the Pacific, and what was once an area of coastal settlement, inhabited caves, or trash middens begging to be analyzed lies under huge deeps of today's Pacific.


	14. Daughters Know Best Says the Earth Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the piratical raider-hunter group, dissension and violence have brought all to this land at the end of the world … one young mother has had enough.

_ **After sunset the two young men vying for clan leadership limped back over the treacherous jagged rocks. It was new moon and their swollen eyelids made it harder to see. They could smell fish turning over their campfire some league distant and that fragrance led them back. So growling at each other they stumbled and hobbled toward their temporary camp.** _

_ **Mother 3 was whispering fiercely to her clanspeople. "What good has listening to BigHunter and Strong Arm done us? Our families threw us away on this lifeless shore like uneatable meat and worthless fur scraps in a camp midden. This cave here is slick with damp and the black breath stealer. Many fish are catchable here, but we will sicken and die in that cave. "** _

_ **"What can we do?" her brother asked, leaning on the branch he was using to help him walk despite his injury. "StrongArm beats anyone who does not do what he wants!"** _

_ **Mother 2 spoke now. "Last night your sister had a vision in her sleep. Earth Mother herself came to her and whispered secrets and plans for the saving of us all." She stood and raised her fist, "I say Third Mother is now our Leader. I say we get ready for those two before they return. If we join together there," and she held up her hands fingers wide, "this many of us. Only one and one of them... we can make them learn to listen."** _

_ **First Mother, not yet twenty-three summers but with white threading her dark brown hair, picked up the fist sized rock she'd held in her lap under her nursing toddler. She rose and spoke. "Each of us, child, woman, and injured man grab a big rock. When those trouble-finders walk into the firelight we all stand with our rocks behind our backs. As soon as they ask for food we throw." Heads nodded.** _

_ **"I think we need at least two stones throwing," added that injured Brother.** _

_ **"As soon as both fall over, we tie up hands and arms and feet, " his tall thin cousin added. ** _

_ **"Maybe I will sit on Strong Arm until he is safely tied," Brother finished, half to himself. ** _

_ **"Then we will not give them any fish until they listen to Third Mother tell them her vision," affirmed First Mother. Some of the small children opened their eyes wide in surprise. How could mothers be talking like this? Two morecleaned fish were spitted and placed roasting over the flames. Seaweed wrapped clams sizzled along the charcoal embers. "What do you say?"** _

_ **Third mothers two children raised their hands in agreement right away. Then her brother raised his hand. Every hand was raised. ** _

_ **"Find your rocks quickly !" said Third Mother in a hushed voice, and all these hungry and frustrated family members did.** _

_ ******* _

_ **Between the high rocks Big-Hunter climbed down toward the beach and the fire ahead. StrongArm clambered unsteadily after him, bleeding and panting. As soon as he entered the light of the firecircle Strong Arm gasped, "Big-Hunter attacked me." No one looked up. ** _

_ **"Ignore him, and get me food," rasped out Big-Hunter. At once all stood and pummeled the two with their rocks. SInce the two had already injured each other in their earlier fight, it was not long before the family had knocked them over grunting with new pain. Brother and Young cousin sat on their biggest hunters and the women and children bound them with vines and sinews. ** _

_ **Then the group dragged the two troublemakers away from the fire and settled down to eat. Angrily but ineffectively rolling in the sand, the two large young men started cursing and threatening. Carefully the women and younger men now dragged those two into the waves, where wholly new cries began - pleading for mercy. After a brief time, the clan fetched them back above the tide line.** _

_ **Prising open the clams, all enjoyed this part of their meal noisily ignoring the two wet and bleeding bullies. **_

_** "For how many winters and summers have we fed all of you with our hunting?" the two wet and hungry young men whined. Some family members now began nibbling on crispy seaweed. Being shut out was a new experience for the two lieing in the sand beyond the fire's warmth and light.** _

_ **At length Third Mother stood and giving her toddler to her kin to be held, she swayed and waved her arms casting a huge shadow. Half-singing and half-speaking she told her vision. As though they were bespelled every member of the clan listened intently. Dramatically Third Mother produced her sign of leadership - a conch from the sea, pink and pearly. She put it to her lips and blew. As the trumpeting sound pierced their hearing it also resounded in the clans' hearts. ** _

_ **"This sign was given me," announced this young woman who had indeed found this in the surf today. "On this day when our leading hunters nearly beat each other to death quarreling and left us alone to be destroyed by any powerful beast, Earth Mother brought this to me. In my dream, she said 'lead this broken family of yours' and she sent me a way to call all of you together." Third Mother blew again, and all began to chant as she had.** _

_ **"Earth Mother, Earth mother, hear our plea." They clapped hands on knees as they chanted. Strong Arm knew powerful magic when he heard it.** _

_**He called out, "Earth Mother, Earth Mother Hear My Plea, Earth Mother, Earth Mother Forgive Forgive Me."** _

_ **He was Third Mother's mate, and more amenable to the idea of her having been chosen to lead them. After all she was his woman. And it had been BigHunter's idea to go after the baby dragons so the High Flying Masters of the Sky would give a ransom to get their hatchlings back. All the disasters that followed : his father's fall down the cliff to his death, his aunt's mistaking that snake, as harmless instead of deadly and his brother's death by drowning in their fight not to be exiled. Gritty, bleeding, cold, hungry and aching, he realized now that, yes, all these bad things were caused by BigHunter and his foolishly thinking he was so smart and powerful. Yes he could**** make** **man challenge saying man must lead but he did not want to fight his mate. Strong Arm again called out and this time he spoke solemnly and prayerfully. The clan discussed among themselves for a minute and then brought him into their circle, untying his legs and feet and feeding him. **_

_** But they left the other man alone as they went into their cave for the night, and left him alone the next day too. In this way the clan became unified and somewhat democratic under the leadership of the wisest member of the group, Mother 3. After two days of being left hungry and alone, BigHunter had come around. He was told that if he caused the group any more problems, no one would talk to him or share food with him ever again, in fact they would cast him out. If cast out, he would live alone, hunt alone, eat and sleep alone. He had thought the tribe could not survive without him, and had bullied others always getting his way. But they did not need him, since Second Mother was a good tracker and equaled this vital hunting skill. On those two cold nights Hunter realized realized that although he could make a challenge for clan leadership, if he lost, and he most likely would lose to the united group, and ** die alone._

_ **Two dawns later the clan re-entered their repaired skin boat and carefully poled away from the Southern shore of Hoseok and Threadwynne's peninsula. It took the little group five more days to find a habitable shoreline with a cave halfway up the sloping hillside. This time they'd done well for it was dry, uninhabited and near a spring. There were wild grains on the hilltop which they would learn to cook and fruit trees on the sheltered side of the hill. Earth Mother through her daughter declared fishing and gathering to be their means of survival and after falling and breaking his leg nastily BigHunter became a rather good fisherman. Once pirates and thieves, but now a cohesive self reliant group**_ _ **, these humans did not need attacks by dragons or violent warnings from the proto-farmers they had left behind to change their destructive ways. ** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _


End file.
